Transporter
by Little Bee Arikuuruki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang transporter yang handal dan... baca ajadeh.. AU, Typo(s) bertebaran , OOC RnR, please ?
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai! Author gaje ini balik lagi.. sebenernya sih cerita ini, kalau boleh dibilang sih 'nulis ulang' soalnya aku nulis ini saat aku nonton ulang fil 'Transporter' jadinya yaa... gitu deh, sama bangeett!

Warning : AU, gaje, abal, Typo(s) bertebaran, dll... DLDR! RnR, please^^?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fict © Sevi Suryani

.

.

.

#Chapter 1 : Begin!

.

.

Seorang pemuda mengendarai mobil sedan dengan kecepatan sedang, pemuda itu mengenakan jas berwarna hitam ditambah dengan dasi, dia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah bank. Dan saat itulah empat orang bertopeng muncul, masing-masing membawa satu kantong besar tetapi sepertinya tidak berat.

"ayo cepat jalan! Cepat masukkan samuanya!" teriak salah satu orang bertopeng itu, yang sepertinya adalah pemimpinnya sambil memberikan kanton yang ia bawa kesalah satu bawahannya.

Ketiga orang bertopeng itupun memasukkan kantong yang mereka bawa kebagasi dan masuk kedalam mobil dibangku penumpang, sedangkangkan sang pemimpin duduk dibangku sebelah kemudi.

"ayo!" perintah pemimpin bertopeng. Namun sang pemuda yang duduk dibangku kemudi itu hanya diam.

"cepat pergi!" perintah si pemimpin lagi.

"kalian berempat" ucap pemuda itu.

"kau bisa menghitung. Aku terkesan. Sekarang cepat jalan!" perintah sang pemimpin itu lagi, dia terlihat panik, karena selalu melihat sekeliling, takut bila ada polisi.

"aturan pertama : jangan mengubah perjanjian. Kesepakatannya adalah transportasi untuk tiga orang dengan berat total 254 kilo."

"ya? Baiklah, ini adalah kesepakatan baru."ucap pemimipin bertopeng dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala si pemuda, tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat panik.

"tambahan 80 kilo berarti kita tidak akan berhasil dengan bahan bakar yang telah aku isi." Ujar si pemuda itu tenang.

"kita akan berhenti untuk menambah bahan bakar." Ucap salah satu orang bertopeng yang duduk dibangku belakang tak kalah panik dengan si pemimpin.

"setiap kali kita berhenti, maka kita akan terlihat. Setiap kali terlihat akan meningkatkan resiko untuk tertangkap. Tambahan 80 kilo artinya Shock Breaker yang aku pasang untuk pekerjaan ini tidak akan memberikan kita kekuatan manuver untuk menghadapi polisi yang mungkin mengejar kita, yang artinya jika terjadi pengejaran, kita kehilangan kesempatan kita, miningkatkan peluang untuk tertangkap. Aku tidak ingin tertangkap. Kau tidak ingin tertangkap." Jelas pemuda itu panjang lebar dengan wajah tenang. Sedangkan keempat orang bertopeng itu terlihat makin gelisah dan panik saja, dikarenakan suara sirine polisi dari jauh sudah terdengar. Dan lagi suara alarm bank itu berbunyi terus.

"kendarai mobilnya atau tangkap peluru yang menuju otakmu!" ancam si pemimpin.

"lalu, siapa yang mengemudi?"

"tembak si kampang ini! Aku yang mengemudi." geram salah satu orang bertopeng yang duduk didekat pintu.

"kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa kode kunci kotak." Ucap si pemuda memperlihatkan seringainya.

Keempat orang bertopeng itu diam, mereka terlihat sangat-sangat penik sekarang, keringat dingin membasahi wajah mereka yang tertutup topeng, dan tangan si pemimpin itu terlihat gemetaran memegang pistol.

"tiga orang, 254 kilo. Itu kesepakatannya." Ucap si pemuda, masih dengan tampang tenangnya.

Si pemimpin memegang erat pelatuknya, dan...

DOORRR!

Peluru melesat menembus kepala orang bertopeng yang duduk dibangku belakang dekat pintu tadi. Sudah dipastikan orang itu mati, lalu yang lainnya mendorongnya keluar.

"tiga orang. 254 kilo."

"sabuk pengaman."

Seketika mobil itupun melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dan dibelakangnya terlihat dua mobil polisi dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah dengan mobil sedan tadi. Ketiga mobil itu saling kejar-kejaran melewati gang-gang kecil, tikungan tajam,dan sebagainya.

"lihat apa yang kumaksud dengan _shock?_" Ucap si pemuda.

Dan setelah pemuda itu mengucapkannya, mobil itu berputar-putar, si pemuda seperti memencet suatu tombol di samping kopling dan mobil itu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mereka melewati jalan yang berbeda dengan mobil polisi yang entah sejak kapan menjadi empat mobil itu, tiba-tiba saja mobil mereka berada di belakang mobil polisi tersebut. Terjadi kejar-kejaran dijalan layang antara kelima mobil tersebut, tetapi disaat mobil sedan sudah bisa menghindar dari mobil polisi, ada sebuah truk yang sedang berhenti menghalangi jalan. Saat itu pula keempat mobil polisi mengerubungi mobil sedan. Si pemuda yang mengemudi mobil sedan melihat kearah lain, dan dia memperlihatkan seringainya ketika melihat sebuah truk yang membawa mobil-mobil baru, ditengah-tengah dua mobil baru itu kosong. Dan, dia melajukan mobil sedan itu dengan kecepatan lebih dari sebelumnya, tetapi belum kecepatan penuh.

Mobil itu melaju dan lompat...

Bagian bawahnya sedikit terkena sebuah pinggiran jalan layang tetapi pada akhirnya mobil sedan mereka bisa jatuh tepat diatas truk yang membawa mobil baru yang tadi si pemuda itu lihat. Tetapi keempat mobil polisi itu masih mengejar.

"berikan senjatamu!" perintah si pemuda kepada si pemimpin. Pemimpin itu menganguk dan memberikan senjatanya kepada si pemuda. Si pemuda itu membuka penuh kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan setengah badannya, lalu menembak penyangga yang ada dibawa truk sehingga mobil baru yang ada dibelakang mereka merosot jatuh dan menghalangi jalan mobil polisi. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, pemuda itu memundurkan mobil sedan dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Kini hanya dua mobil polisi yang masih mengejar mereka, tetapi mobil polisi itu kalah cepat dengan mobil sedan.

"berhanti! Polisi!" teriak salah satu polisi yang keluar dari mobil. "AARRGGGHHH!" geram si polisi itu karena tidak berhasil menangkap orang-orang yang ada didalam mobil sedan itu.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti dipinggir jalan sepi yang tinggi. Didalam, terlihat si pemimpin dari kedua orang bertopeng memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kepada si pemuda berjas yang tadi mengemudikan mobil sedan itu.

"kau memberiku terlalu banyak." Ucap si pemuda.

"bawa kami ke desa Kirigakure." Ucap si pemimpin.

"perjanjiannya hanya sejauh ini, tidak lebih. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Aturan nomor satu." Ucap si pemuda disertai dengan seringainya.

"aturan dibuat untuk di langgar!" geram si pemimpin kepada si pemuda yang dari tadi berbicara tentang peraturan, peraturan, dan.. peraturan.

Tetapi pemuda itu tetap menggeleng dan memberikan kelebihan uang dari yang dikasih oleh si pemimpin. Si pemimpin mengambil uang itu dengan kasar, lalu keluar mobil sedan itu diikuti anak buahnya, dan masuk kedalam sebuah mobil putih. Mobil putih itu melaju menjauhi mobil sedan yang masih diam ditempatnya itu.

.

.

.

"_pemerintah Konoha melakukan komitmen untuk memenuhi target IMF tahun ini. Kemrain di Suna, empat pria merampok sebuah bank. Satu orang tewas ditrotoar san yang lainnya ditangkap pagi ini ketika mereka salah belok di sebuah jalan satu arah di Kirigakure dan lari kedalam taksi. Aparat polisi bilang, itu bukanlah karena cara mengemudi mereka yang buruk.. 20 juta yen dalam bentuk surat obligasi pasti sudah menghilang dan dicairkan sore ini. Dan dalam berita lainnya..."_

TING TONG!

Suara bel berbunyi dan mengalihkan pandangan seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx yang sedari tadi menonton tv. Pintu dibuka, dan menampilkan sosok pria berjas.

"aku selalu bilang, cara pria memberlakukan mobilnya adalah bagaimana ia memperlakukan dirinya sendiri. Bisa dibilang itu benar, Inspektur." Ucap pria berjas itu, kemudian tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "kau mempunyai selera humor yang bagus sebagai orang asing, Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti orang asing, berakal licik. Hanya saja bumbunya sangat tepat. Habis mengemudi?"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu tertawa kecil. "sampai mereka mengeluarkan hukum yang melarangku. Mau masuk untuk minum kopi?" tawar Sasuke kepada pria itu.

"Hmm, terimakasih tapi aku punya banyak tempat untuk berhenti. 88, tepatnya." Tolak pria itu.

"itu pemberhentian yang banyak sekali." Ujar Sasuke.

"banyak BMW hitam 735 tahun 1999 dengan plat nomor 0-6 untuk diperiksa. Ini mobil yang sangat populer dengan jenis tertentu disini, kau sudah melihatnya. Mereka datang dari Italia dengan setelan yang sangat mahal, dan gadis-gadis muda cantik dengan perhiasan besar serta make-up yang menor. Sangat... mafia. Ada perampokan. Sebuah pelarian. Orang yang sangat mahir dalam mengemudi." Ujar pria itu panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, dan terkekeh. Dia tau yang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

"apakah seorang dengan BMW hitam tahun 1999?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"ya, dengan plat nomor 0-6" jawab si pria sambil tertawa kecil juga.

"apakah akhir-akhir ini kau pernah kekota?" tanya si pria itu sembari berjalan kearah mobil BMW hitam yang sedang terparkir untuk melihat-lihat.

"tidak, walaupun sebentar." Jawab Sasuke.

"aku suka Suna. Makanan, cara mereka memanggang ikan. Tidak ada tempat lain di Tokyo seperti yang mereka lakukan di Suna. Dan wanitanya... aku lebih suka wanita disana. Mereka lebih.. rumit, dari varietas lokal, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"aku tidak terlalu suka hal yang rumit..."

"kau suka untuk tetap sederhana." Potong pria itu dan mendekati Sasuke.

"mengapa kau sangat tertarik?" tanya Sasuke.

"oh.. kau tahu? Ketika aku masih kecil. Pasukan militer menarik perhatianku." Jawab pria itu.

"aku mantan militer." Ucap Sasuke.

"aku mantan bocah kecil." Keduanya mendengus, lalu tertawa.

"kau yankin tidak punya waktu untuk minum kopi?"

"semuanya selalu begitu rapi bersamamu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak pernah keluar dari tempatnya."

"aku anggap itu sebagai pujian yang datang dari orang yang sangat memperhatikan setiap detail." Ucap Sasuke.

"mungkin nanti aku akan kembali untuk minum kopi." Ujar pria itu.

"pintu selalu terbuka untukmu." Kata Sasuke. Dan pria itupun pergi dengan mobilnya, Sasuke langsung kembali kedalam apartementnya. Tetapi saat baru sampai pintu dia mendapat telepon.

"_Naruto memberikanku nomormu–"_

"singkat saja." Kata Sasuke memotong ucapan seseorang ditelepon itu.

"_aku membutuhkan transporter"_

"aku mendengarkan." Kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

A/N : Nah loh! apa-apaan ini? hadeh-_-udah deh gausah banyak cingcong.. bantuin kasi kritik dan sarannya ya, minna! and mind to review? ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : AU, gaje, abal, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur? kecepetan-_-dll... DLDR! RnR, please^^?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fict © Sevi Suryani

.

.

.

#Chapter 2 : Meet

Sasuke sedang duduk disalah satu meja disebuah cafe di Konoha dengan sebuah note kecil dan pulpen digenggamannya. Dia tidak sendiri, disebelahnya terlihat ada seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang dengan dua orang berbadan besar dibelakangnya.

"satu tas, itu saja." Ucap pria tua itu.

"ukuran?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"1,5 meter kali setengah meter." Jawab pria tua.

"berat?"

"50 kilo, tidak lebih." Jawab pria tua. Sasuke terlihat mencatat semua yang dijawab oleh pria tua itu dengan cepat.

"tujuan."

"Godaime street no. 24. Kau antarkan kepada Tuan.."

"aturan kedua : tidak ada nama." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan pria tua untuk mengingatkan.

"waktu pengambilan?"

"jam tujuh pagi, di pintu depan."

Setelah menurutnya selesai pertanyaannya, Sasuke merobek selembar note kecilnya itu lalu berucap "sebuah paket, 150 kali 50, 50 kilo, 250 kilometer. Perjalanan dalam batas kecepatan. Satu pemberhentian untuk istirahat : 120.000 yen. Setengah sekarang, setengah saat penyerahan. Pengiriman akan tiba ditengah hari. Jika tidak ada orang disana aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku akan meninggalkan paketnya disana. Sekali kita membuat kesepakatan, itu tidak akan bisa diubah ataupun di negosiasi ulang." Sembari menatap pria tua itu tajam.

"peraturan lainnya?" tanya pria tua.

"itu peraturan nomor satu. Apa kita sepakat?" jawab Sasuke sekaligus bertanya.

Pria tua itu mengambil uang dan menyerakannya kepada Sasuke, Sasukepun memasukkan uang itu kedalam kantung jas yang ia kenakan. Sasuke mengambil selembar kertas note kecil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis, lalu membakarnya dengan korek yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"kau sangatlah tepat." Ujar pria tua.

"transportasi adalah bisnis yang tepat." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu keluar cafe tanpa mengucapkan hal lain lagi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam terparkir dipintu depan, didalamnya terlihat Sasuke yang duduk dibangku kemudi sedang menunggu dengan bosan kedatangan anak buah pria tua berambut putih panjang kemarin. Itu terlihat dari caranya menghela nafas panjang sedari tadi, dan akhirnya dia melihat dua orang berbadan besar dan memakai kacamata hitam menujuh kearah mobilnya. Salah satu dari dua orang berbadan besar itu membawa sebuah tas besar yang entah apa itu isinya.

Orang yang membawa tas besar itu memasukkan tas besarnya kedalam bagasi, setelah mendapat kode dari orang berbadan besar itu, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Ditengah perjalanan ia merasa bosan, karena tidak ada tantangan sejauh ini

"flat." Ucapnya bosan.

Tetapi dia merasa sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ban mobilnya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia mengecek ternyata ban mobilnya bocor, Sasukepun membuka bagasi untuk mengambil ban serep. Saat dia mengambil ban serep, Sasuke melihat paket dari clientnya itu sedikit bergerak. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja, sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau bawa pusing masalah itu, setelah selesai Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang menyetir, kini pikirannya tidak bisa jauh dari seorang yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Surai merah muda, mata_ emerald_, wajah yang.. 'Aarrrrgghh! Pikiran apa itu!' pikir Sasuke frustasi, sungguh! Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk saat ini, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, hei! Jarang-jarang seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' bisa seperti ini...

_Flashback :_

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang sepi, lalu Sasuke menghampiri bagasi dan membukanya. Dia juga membuka isi paket 'benar dugaanku' #ngelanggar peraturan dong-_-a# dan benar saja, didalamnya ada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan bermata _emerald_ dan wajahnya yang cantik 'lumayan' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, jujur, ia sedikit terpesona dengan gadis ini. Gadis itu sendiri sebenarnya agak gugup dilihat seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal, gadis itupun menggeleng dan berteriak sebisa mungkin –mulutnya dilakban soalnya–

"MMMHHHHHHMMM!" teriakan gadis itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya.

"jangan berteriak, aku akan membuka sedikit itu dengan ini." Kata Sasuke sembari mengarahkan pisau lipat yang ia bawa kearah lakban yang menutupi mulut gadis itu, dan menggoresnya sedikit dipertengahan mulut gadis itu. Lalu Sasuke mengambil sebuah minuman botol dan memasukan sedotan kelubang yang ia buat dibelahan mulut gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung menyedot minuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak minum berhari-hari.

"pelan-pelan" kata Sasuke sambil memandangi wajah gadis itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Sasuke terulur untuk merapihkan helaian rambut merah muda gadis yang seenaknya sedikit menutupi wajah cantik gadis tersebut. Gadis itu terliat sangat terkejut dengan perilaku Sasuke, dan tatapan mata Sasuke yang begitu lembut padanya.

"baiklah. Sudah cukup." Ucap Sasuke, lalu memasukan botol yang tadi kedalam kantong jasnya dan segera menyuruh gadis itu untuk kembali kedalam tas. Tetapi karena gadis itu tidak mau, akhirnya Sasuke memasukannya dengan paksa, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_._

_End of flashback._

.

Dug dug dug

Suara bagasi mobil digedor membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Dug dug dug dug dug dug

Suara itu terdengar lebih keras dan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG

Oke, Sasuke menyerah, Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya dan membuka bagasi, Sasuke juga membuka resleting tas, dan gadis tadi langsung keluar dan berteriak.

"Mmmm! MMMHHHMM!" teriak gadis itu.

Sasuke membuka lakban yang menutupi mulut gadis itu, si gadis langsung saja bicara

"mau pipis." Ucap gadis itu singkat dengan puppy eyesnya.

Deg!

Sasuke merasa pipinya sedikit memanas hanya karena melihat wajah si gadis yang imut itu, menurutnya. Sasuke mengangguk, menutup kembali mulut gadis itu dengan lakban lalu berkata

"baiklah, diam. Aku akan membuka tali itu dengan ini." Sasuke berkata sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan membuka tali yang mengikat tubuh gadis itu. Saat tali yang ditangan gadis itu sudah terlepas, si gadis mencoba untuk membuka lakban dimulutnya, tetapi tangan Sasuke menahannya dan berkata

"kau tidak memerlukan mulut untuk pipis." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke mengikat tali keleher gadis itu, tentunya sedikit longgar. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"waktumu hanya satu menit untuk pipis." Perkataan Sasuke membuat panik gadis itu, gadis itupun segera lari kebawah, kesemak-semak untuk pipis. Tetapi Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh, setelah satu menit berlalu Sasuke berteriak "waktumu habis!"

Tetapi si gadis itu tidak naik keatas, Sasuke yang curiga akhirnya kebawah. Dan benar saja, tali itu ada disemak-semak tanpa gadis itu.

'aturan ketiga : jangan buka paket. Kau bodoh, Sasuke!' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke segera saja mengejar gadis itu, walaupun gadis itu kabur, toh bisa dengan mudah Sasuke mengejar. Dan benar saja, baru beberapa lama berlari, Sasuke langsung bertemu dengan gadis itu dan menggotongnya dibahu.

"aku harap kau menikmati pipismu. Karena, ini yang terakhir selama perjalanan." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"lepaskan! Jangan! Tidak! Kumohon jangan bawa aku! Lepaskan!" gadis itu terus-terusan memberontak. Tetapi tetap saja tidak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke. Saat sudah sampai diatas, Sasuke melihat ada dua orang, yang sepertinya polisi sedang melihat-lihat mobilnya.

Kedua polisi itu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, dan bodohnya lagi, saat itu kebenaran saat Sasuke sedang menggotong gadis itu dibahunya...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : yah, cuma gini deh bisanya-_-lebih dikit, soalnya ini udah beda dari flmnya. huh.. yaudah deh kasih kritik dan sarannya yaa :) hehehe. Reveiew, please..^^?


	3. Chapter 3

warning : Typo(s) bertebaran , AU , DLDR!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fict © Sevi Suryani

Happy reading^^v

.

.

.

"aku harap kau menikmati pipismu. Karena, ini yang terakhir selama perjalanan." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"lepaskan! Jangan! Tidak! Kumohon jangan bawa aku! Lepaskan!" gadis itu terus-terusan memberontak. Tetapi tetap saja tidak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke. Saat sudah sampai diatas, Sasuke melihat ada dua orang, yang sepertinya polisi sedang melihat-lihat mobilnya.

Kedua polisi itu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, dan bodohnya lagi, saat itu kebenaran saat Sasuke sedang menggotong gadis itu dibahunya...

.

.

.

#Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat dua orang polisi itu dengan tenang dan dengan ekspresi datarnya, ia melempar gadis yang sedang ada digendongannya ke salah seorang polisi yang tidak memakai kacamata, karena kaget, polisi itu refleks menangkap gadis merah muda itu. Sedangkan polisi yang memakai kacamata hitam mencoba menyerang Sasuke, tetapi dengan mudah Sasuke menendang perut polisi itu dan menarik gadis itu dari polisi yang menangkapnya tadi kebelakangnya, polisi yang tidak memakai kacamata mencoba menyerang Sasuke, tetapi lagi-lagi Sasuke dengan mudahnya menendang polisi itu. Polisi yang memakai kacamata hitam menyerang Sasuke dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung berbalik dan mendekap si gadis merah muda lalu menendang wajah polisi itu hingga pingsan, terlihat gadis merah muda itu sedikit _blushing_ karena wajahnya tepat di dada bidang Sasuke. Sedangkan polisi yang tidak memakai kacamata hendak menyerangnya, dengan begitu mudahnya Sasuke menendang dada polisi itu hingga pingsan seperti partnernya.

"serangga. Lihat apa yang terjadi jika melanggar aturan?" Gumam Sasuke di sertai dengan seringai seksinya, sedangkan gadis merah muda itu masih berada didekapannya melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu...

'_keren.._' batin gadis merah muda..

.

.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam terlihat memasuki halaman sebuah mansion megah dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu utama mansion yang sangat besar dan tinggi, di sana sudah ada seorang pria tua dengan perban menutupi setengah wajahnya sedang berdiri dengan dua orang bertubuh besar disertai kacamata hitam besar bertengger di hidung kedua orang bertubuh besar itu di belakangnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan langsung kearah bagasi untuk mengambil paket yang berisi –errr.. seorang gadis–

"kau terlambat." Ujar pria tua itu.

"ada masalah kecil." Sahut Sasuke.

"tidak ada masalah serius?" tanya pria tua itu.

"tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke sembari menyerahkan tas yang ia pegang kepada dua orang berbadan besar yang berdiri dibelakang si pria tua. "MMMHHHMM!" Tetapi, saat dua orang berbadan besar itu membawa tas besar kedalam mansion, gadis yang berada didalam tas itu berteriak.

"kau membuka paketnya?" tanya si pria tua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"aturan ketiga : jangan pernah buka isi paket." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"hahah, aku menyukainya. Peraturan. Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan apapun didunia ini tanpa ada peraturan. Kau orang asing, benar? Sedikit hal yang menyenangkan bisa kau dapat disini. Kelas atas.. reputasi baik. Aku tidak tahu namamu." Ujar pria tua itu dengan sedikit seringainya.

"aturan kedua : tidak ada nama." Ucap Sasuke memberitahu.

"tentu saja." Ucap pria tua itu di sertai dengan dengusan.

Pria tua itu mengangkat tangannya keatas dan sedikit kebelakang, dan saat itu seorang bertubuh besar –lagi– (?) menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat ke pria tua itu. Pria tua itu menerimanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang disodorkan amplop sebagai bayarannya itupun langsung menerimanya dan memasukkan amplop itu kedalam saku jasnya tanpa deperiksa terlebih dahulu, dan itu semakin memperlebar seringai si pria tua itu.

"kau tidak memeriksanya." Ujar si pria tua itu.

"kenapa? Haruskah?" jawab Sasuke masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"tidak."

"itu akhir dari kesepakatan." Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika suara pria tua itu terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

"kau tahu, aku bertanya-tanya... jika kau tidak keberatan mengantar sesuatu untukku. Itulah yang kau lakukan, benar? Kau mengantar, tanpa ada pertanyaan." Sasuke yang tadinya sudah membuka pintu mobilnya, kini menutupnya kembali.

"kenapa tidak?" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan untuk kembali mendekat ke arah pria tua itu.

"berat?" tanya Sasuke seperti biasa jika ingin mengantarkan sesuatu.

"mungkin sekilo." Jawab si pria tua itu sambil mengguncangkan koper berwarna putih yang akan menjadi barang untuk diantar oleh Sasuke.

"tujuan?"

"_Kyuubi street_, 306 _kompleks jinchuriki_. Tuan.." ucapan pria tua itu terhenti ketika Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memperingatkan pria tua itu akan sesuatu.

"oh, benar. Aku lupa. Aturan kedua." Ujar pria tua itu yang baru saja ingat tentang aturan itu. Pria tua itu memberi amplop berwarna cokelat kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke langsung memasukkan ke saku jasnya tanpa menghitungnya –lagi (?)– lalu Sasuke menerima sebuah koper kecil berwarna putih dan masuk ke dalam mobil BMW miliknya. Dan setelah itu mobil Sasuke telah keluar dari mansion yang megah itu, tak sadar jika pria tua itu sedang menyeringai.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di sebuah cafe kecil, Sasuke duduk di dekat jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan jalan raya, terlihat dia sedang memakan sebuah sandwich dengan soda kaleng di tangan sebelah kirinya. Dia seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, Sasuke melirik ke arah mobilnya yang sedang terparkir diparkiran, setelah menghabiskan sandwichnya, Sasuke keluar. Dia menuju ke sebuah mesin minuman, Sasuke memasukkan beberapa uang logam kedalam lubang kecil yang tersedia disitu lalu memencet salah satu tombol yang ada di mesin itu, dan keluarlah dua buah soda kaleng dari lubang besar yang ada dibawah.

Jika kalian bertanya, untuk apa Sasuke membeli dua buah soda kaleng sedangkan dia sudah meminum soda kaleng tadi? Jawabannya adalah, untuk dua orang polisi yang ternyata sedari tadi ada di dalam bagasi mobilnya bersama dengan _'paket'_ yang ia antarkan kepada pria tua dengan perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai sembari menggenggam dua buah soda kaleng di tangannya, tetapi saat tinggal sekitar lima meter lagi menuju mobilnya, dengan tiba-tiba saja...

DUUAAAARRR!

Mobil BMW hitamnya itu meledak dengan ledakkan yang cukup besar sehingga Sasuke terpental sedikit kebelakang dan menabrak mobil lainnya yang ada dibelakangnya. Jas pada bagian lengannya sedikit terkena percikan api dari ledakkan itu, tapi Sasuke bisa memadamkannya, Sasuke menggeram, matanya berkilat tajam, dia sudah sangat mengerikan saat ini...

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang besar, tampak beberapa pria tua berjas sedang bermain kartu dengan uang di tengah-tengah mereka, dengan kata lain, para pria tua berjas itu sedang bermain judi. Diantara pria tua yang ada di sana, terlihat pria yang belum terlalu tua yang tidak berjas, ia hanya mengenakkan jemeja berwarna merah.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukkan pintu, si pria berkemeja merah itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya, namun, belum sempat ia membukanya pintu itu terlebih dahulu didobrak oleh seorang pria tampan yang kita kenal dia adalah Sasuke. Pria berkemeja merah itu langsung terjatuh dan terhempas kebelakang karena dorongan Sasuke dari luar tadi, dan menyebabkan pintu itu tidak tersangkut oleh engselnya lagi.

Beberapa pria tua yang tadinya sedang bermain judi mendengar suara ribut, langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka yang merupakan pistol dan berlari ke arah suara ribut tadi. Dan mereka melihat Sasuke disana, langsung saja mereka menembakkan peluru mereka ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke bisa menghindar dan berlindung menggunakan pintu yang sudah terlepas dari engselnya tadi. Sasuke bangkit dan melempar tubuh pria berkemeja merah yang pingsan karenanya, dan itu berhasil mengecoh sedikit pergerakkan semua pria tua yang ada disana, Sasuke merangkak ke arah meja bundar yang digunakan para pria tua itu untuk berjudi sebagai tempat berlindungnya.

Sasuke melihat ada satu buah pistol yang ada di atas meja berbentuk bundar dan bertaplak berwarna hijau itu, Sasuke menyeringai, lalu dia menarik taplak hijau itu sehingga kartu-kartu dan pistol yang ada di atasnya itu kini melambung, segera saja Sasuke menangkap pistol itu, lalu ia menembakkannya ke arah kaki pria tua yang ada disana satu persatu. Pria berkemeja merah yang tadi pingsan, kini telah terbangun. Ia mencoba untuk meraih pistol yang ada didekatnya, namun Sasuke menyadari itu, Sasuke pun menembak pistol itu untuk menjauhinya dari jangkauan pria berkemeja merah itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekati si pria berkemeja merah itu, dan mengarahkan pistol yang ia pegang ke pria berkemeja merah.

"dimana bos mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, Sasuke terus maju untuk mendekati pria tersebut dan pria itu terus mundur, karena terus-terusan mundur, pria itu menabrak sesuatu di belakangnya. Dan sesuatu itu merupakan cermin yang bentuknya memanjang, cermin itu tergeser sedikit akibat gerakkan pria berkemeja merah itu, dan memantulkan bayangan sebuah jendela dimana ada seorang pria tua dengan perban menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedang berdiri di belakang jendela itu sambil menyeringai. Langsung saja Sasuke menembak kaca jendela itu, tetapi pria tua itu sudah keburu lari, Sasuke menembak pria berkemeja merah itu dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan megah itu.

Sasuke terus berjalan elewati koridor mansion tiu, namun tiba-tiba saja ada tiga orang berbadan besar menghadangnya. Yang satu menodongkan pistol, sedangkan yang dua masing-masing memegang kampak, yang memegang pistol dapat Sasuke tangani dengan mudah, sedangkan ia harus melawan dua orang yang memegang kampak. Tetapi tetap saja Sasuke bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Dia terus berjalan, sampai akirnya ia memasuki sebuah garasi yang lumayan besar, di sana terdapat beberapa mobil yang ditutupi dengan sarung, dan ada satu mobil yang tidak. Sasuke segera ke arah mobil itu , berusaha membuka pintu itu.. dan _viola!_ Pintunya tidak dikunci. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil, tetapi dia melihat seperti ada kabel yang sengaja diputus, karena Sasuke memang ahli dalam urusan mobil, dia berhasil menyambungnya dan mengendarai mobil itu keluar dengan menabrak pintu garasi sembarang , bahkan pintu belakangpun ia tabrak.

.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datarnya karena ia sedang dalam _mood _tidak baik saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia merasa seperti dikerjai oleh pria tua bangka aneh itu. Tetapi sesekali ia menyeringai, sepertinya tugasnya kali ini tidak benar-benar membosankan.

Saat di perjalanan, Sasuke merasa seprti ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam mobil ini, dan saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang, dia melihat gadis cantik bersurai merah muda ada di belakang dalam keadaan masih terikat dan lakban menutupi mulutnya, yang sedang menongolkan kepalanya. Aaarrrgghh! Sekarang apalagi? Ini tambah memperburuk _mood_ nya sekarang. Sasuke segera memberhentikan mobilnya dan keluar untuk menarik gadis itu keluar seraya mengeerutu.

"kau seperti kotoran anjing. Kau selalu ada di mana-mana."

"MMHHHMM! MMHHHMMMMMM!" gadis itu berteriak sebisa mungkin karena mulutnya masih dalam keadaan dilakban saat ini.

"iya, aku tahu. Kau ingin kencing. Semua hal yang kau lakukan adalah kencing." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengejek tanpa tau apa yang diteriaki oleh gadis itu. Sasuke menghempaskan gadis itu ke aspal dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Sasuke melihat gadis itu dari kaca spionnya.

_'oh, shit! Ternyata memang tidak bisa!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menjalankan mundur mobilnya cepat dan cepat sekali, "dasar tidak berguna!" gumam Sasuke kesal. Di saat mobil itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari gadis itu, _meter, desimeter, centimeter,dan..._

CCKITTTTTT

Sasuke memberhentikan mobil yang dikendarainya dan langsung memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam bagasi, lalu melajukan mobil untuk pulang.

.

Langit sudah semakin gelap, dan saat ini Sasuke sudah berada di _apartermen _nya sambil membawa gadis yang masih dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut dilakban.

Malang sekali gadis itu.

Saat sudah sampai di ruang tamu _apartermen _nya, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, dan saat ia kembali ke ruang tamu, ia sudah membawa sebuah ramen instan. Ia pun duduk disofa samping gadis merah muda itu yang lancang, menurutnya, karena ia belum mempersilahkan gadis ini duduk, tetapi gadis ini sudah duduk duluan.

Lupakan.

Sasuke membuka jasnya dan langsung berbicara kepada gadis merah muda itu.

"aku mengajukan pertanyaan. Dan kau menjawab. Jangan bertele-tele, singkat saja. Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke singkat yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh gadis merah muda itu.

Sasuke membuka lakban yang menutupi mulut gadis itu dan bertanya "siapa kau?"

"namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku datang dari Sun.." ahh! Ternyata selama ini namanya Sakura.. belum selesai Sakura berbicara mulutnya sudah ditutup dengan lakban lagi oleh Sasuke.

"aku bertanya, kau menjawab. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Kau mau mencoba lagi?" Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan. Dan gSakura mengangguk lagi(?), Sasuke membuka lakban itu lagi.

"aku terlibat dalam hal kotor apa ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kotoran. Sangat-sangat kotor. Orang-orang itu... maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan.." lagi-lagi Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan lakban. Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengambil pisau untuk membuka tali yang mengikat tubuh Sakura.

"nikmati ramennya." Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati Sakura.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"mau tidur. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat lelah. Selamat tidur, aku selalu melihat hal-hal yang lebih baik." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ka arah Sakura.

"bisakah aku pergi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"silahkan." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai menaiki tangga. Ya, dia sangat lelah dengan hari ini...

Sakura hanya diam, lalu menyantap mie ramen yang telah Sasuke berikan padanya.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang melihat-lihat _apartermen _milik Sasuke. Dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan seperti ruang kerja. Karena penasaran, Sakurapun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang kerja itu, lalu ia melihat ada sebuah rak berisi buku-buku. '_Sepertinya ruangan ini ruang kerja sekaligus perpustakaan, heh?'_ pikir Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sakura melihat ke atas lemari, seperti ada secarik kertas, ia penasaran, dan Sakurapun berusaha untuk menjangkaunya. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu kalau kertas itu tertindih oleh sebuah kardus, saat Sakura mencoba untuk menarik kertas itu, maka kardus yang menindih kertas itupun terjatuh. Dan seketika isi dari kardus itu keluar semua.

Dan, Sakura tercengang melihat isi dari kardus itu...

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

A/N : wuaahhh akhirnya... huh capek. Gomen baru bisa update sekarang.

Bales riview yaaa :

kai anbu : hehehe arigatou J okee, ini aku lanjut...

ailions : hehee, iyaa arigatou ;) tapi jangan panggil aku 'kak' dong.. aku masih kecil tau wkwkw. Oke,, ini aku udah apdet ;3

Guest : oke udah lanjuttt ;)

mita : hehe iya, gomen, gomen, gomen, senpai. Itu aku anggap sebagai pemberitauan dan kritikkan.. *pedasmungkin? #plakk ;) heheh, oh, iya. Soal kepanjangan itu, aku tau kok. Kalo aku gatau, aku gaakan nulis itu-,- Yaa,, aku ini masih baru, jadi tolong dimaklumi ya, ya, ya? Dan soal summary ituu,, oke, udah aku ganti... arigatou atas pemberitahuan dan.. kritik *pedasnya... #duagghh.. itu bermanfaat buatku;)

charachain : wuih arigatou;) wkwkw

.

.

Akhir kata, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

warning : Typo(s) bertebaran , AU , DLDR!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fict © Sevi Suryani

.

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fict ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya,^^V

Happy reading;)

.

.

#Chapter 4

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang melihat-lihat _apartermen _milik Sasuke. Dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan seperti ruang kerja. Karena penasaran, Sakurapun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang kerja itu, lalu ia melihat ada sebuah rak berisi buku-buku. '_Sepertinya ruangan ini ruang kerja sekaligus perpustakaan, heh?'_ pikir Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sakura melihat ke atas lemari, seperti ada secarik kertas, ia penasaran, dan Sakurapun berusaha untuk menjangkaunya. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu kalau kertas itu tertindih oleh sebuah kardus, saat Sakura mencoba untuk menarik kertas itu, maka kardus yang menindih kertas itupun terjatuh. Dan seketika isi dari kardus itu keluar semua.

Dan, Sakura tercengang melihat isi dari kardus itu...

.

.

.

Sakura's POV :

.

Aku tercengang melihat isi kardus yang berceceran itu, ternyata isi kardus itu adalah beberapa foto dan sebuah.. seragam? Seragam apa itu? Aku berjongkok untuk mengambil seragam itu dan, ternyata itu adalah seragam militer! Dan di seragam itu juga ada sebuah _nametag_ yang bertuliskan 'U. Sasuke' ohh.. jadi nama pemuda galak itu Sasuke? Dan apa nama marganya? 'U' apa itu U?

Dan... oh, ya! Jadi Sasuke itu mantan militer? Apa? Yang benar saja? Ayolah tidak usah dipikirkan, Sakura! Untuk apa aku memikirkan pemuda yang galak itu. Walaupun kuakui, dia keren jugaa. Sudahlah!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali melihat-lihat sekaligus merapihkan isi kardus yang berceceran itu,ternyata di antara foto-foto itu juga ada sebuah kotak yang berisi medali emas berbentuk bintang, ada foto saat Sasuke yang masih menjadi seorang militer sedang berada di dalam _helikopter_, dan ada juga foto Sasuke kecil sedang menggendong seekor anjing kecil. Entah mengapa, meliat foto Sasuke saat kecil itu membuatku menaikkan kedua sudut bibirku.

Ya, aku tersenyum. Entah apa penyebabnya, aku merasa ya.. hanya ingin tersenyum saja.

_Dug!_

Entah suara apa itu, yang jelas aku buru-buru memasukkan kembli semua barang-barang yang berceceran itu kedalam kardus dan menaruh kardus itu tidak ketempat semula, karena aku tidak sampai untuk menaruh kardus itu keatas lemari. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang tadi ada di ruang tamu, dan aku merebahkan tubuhku di sana dan mengenakan jas milik Sasuke yang tadi ia lemparkan secara asal untuk menjadi selimut, mengurangi angin malam dingin yang menyerang kulitku. Aku sangat lelah hari ini.

Kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku, namun aku tidak bisa tertidur. Aneh. Padahal aku lelah, dan entah mengapa aku teringat kejadian tadi siang, huh!

.

.

_Flashback :_

.

.

Kurasakan mobil yang membawaku ini berhenti, namun aku tidak tahu berhenti di mana. Yang jelas, pasti tempat mobil ini berhenti bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan. Aku hanya diam dan hingga akhirnya aku merasa pintu bagasi mobil 'tumpangan' ku ini dibuka. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuka, siapa saja yang di luar sana, karena yah.. kalian tahu kan? Aku sedang ada di dalam tas, yang benar saja, aku merasa tubuhku pegal-pegal dari tadi pagi disekap di dalam tas ini. Ya walaupun tadi aku sempat keluar dan gagal melarikan diri.

"Tidak ada." Aku mendengar suara seseorang di luar sana, ku rasa tidak asing lagi dengan suara ini. Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengangkatku, tetapi ini seperti tenaganya lebih besar dari yang mengangkatku tadi. Merasa mulai terancam, aku pun berteriak.

"MMMHHHMM!"

"Kau membuka paketnya?" aku mendengar suara seseorang, dari suaranya yang serak dan jelek, sudah kutebak. Pasti dia pria tua jelek, mata keranjang, dan..

"Aturan ketiga : jangan pernah buka isi paket."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang aku kenali, oh! Bagaiamana aku bisa lupa? Inikan suara pemuda yang membawa mobil 'tumpangan' ku dan dia pemuda yang errr lumayan keren itu. Dan, setelahnya aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya tubuhku sudah diturunkan kelantai yang dingin, terasa sekali permukaan keramik yang dingin. Aku mencoba berteriak.

"MMMHHHHHMMM! MMMHHH! MMHHHHMMM!"

_Sreeett!_

_Seleting_ tas ini terbuka! Dan _taaaarrraa!_ Yang kulihat adalah dua orang bertubuh besar dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Kau! Berisik sekali!" kata salah satu dari kedua orang bertubuh besar itu.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan jadilah penurut, mungkin kau bisa menjadi '_pemuas nafsu'_ Danzou_-sama_ yang dibanggakan." Ucap yang satunya lagi.

Eh? Tunggu dulu?

_Pemuas? Nafsu?_ _N-NANI?_

"MMMHHHHMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMM!"

Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa supaya ada orang siapa pun itu yang mengeluarkanku dari tempat maksiat ini. Dua orang bertubuh besar itu menutup telinga mereka ketika mendengar teriakanku yang tidak seberapa karena mulutku tertutup oleh lakban. Tanpa berbicara ditambah raut wajah kesal, salah satu dari orang bertubuh besar itu mengangkatku dan dengan kasar menjatuhkanku di sebuah kursi yang di bawahnya terdapat kaki beroda, lalu mengikatku kekursi itu.

.

.

.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam, diam, dan diam. Aku sudah lelah untuk sekedar berteriak, apalagi untuk menggerakkan tubuhku dengan gusar supaya tali ini bisa terlepas. Aku lelah, aku haus, aku lapar, aku... oh _Kami-sama_... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah tak berdaya lagii.

_DDDOOORR! DOR! DDDOORRR!_ _DUGGHH! DUGH!_

Saat aku sedang diam untuk memulihkan tenaga, tiba-tiba saja ada suara tembakkan dan suara ribut-ribut. Kedua pria bertubuh besar yang menjaga ruangan tempatku disekap ini langsung berlari keluar mencari darimana asal keributan dan suara tembakkan itu. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, aku langsung menggerak-gerakkan kursiku yang beroda ini keluar ruangan tempatku disekap.

.

Aku terus menggerakkan kursi ini, menarik tubuhku sendiri kedepan supaya kursi ini bisa bergerak dan berjalan. Aku tidak peduli, kemana saja, asal keluar tempat terkutuk ini! Dan yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah garasi yang terdapat beberapa mobil mewah. Aku menarik tubuhku sampai kesalah satu mobil sedan berwarna hitam, aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil itu dengan tangaku yang terikat kebelakang dan... _viola!_ Bisa dibuka!

Aku segera membalikkan badanku lalu sebisa mungkin mencoba masuk, untung saja mobil ini mobil sedan, jadi pintunya tidak terlalu tinggi dan aku bisa masuk. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, yang aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam, dan bersembunyi di bagian belakang mobil ini, hingga akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku.

.

Kubuka mataku, dan aku melihat keluar jendela mobil, ya, aku ingat aku sedang berada di dalam mobil. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa? Mobil ini dijalankan? Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan melihat siapa yang tengah mengendarai mobil ini, dan yang aku lihat adalah..

Dia..

Pemuda ini..

_'keren!_' batinku melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang mengendarai mobil ini, wajah tampannya saat sedang serius, sangat.. menawan.

.

Saat aku sedang mengingat-ingat semua itu, tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

_End of Flashback._

.

.

End of Sakura's POV.

.

.

Setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian melelahkan tadi siang, akhirnya Sakura bisa juga tertidur. Kasihan, dia terlihat sangat lelah.

Sasuke turun untuk mengambil minum di dapur, tetapi dia melihat Sakura yang sedang tidur di sofa rung tamunya dengan jas miliknya sebagai selimut. Ternyata gadis itu tidak pergi, dia tidur disini rupanya. Melihat wajah damai Sakura saat sedang tidur membuat Sasuke menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman. Senyuman tulus. Aneh. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Sasuke menghampiri sofa dan berjongkok, dia menyibakkan anak rambut yang seenak jidatnya menutupi wajah cantik Sakura. Entah apa yang telah merasuki otakny, Sasuke mendekatkan wjahnya kewajah Sakura dan..

CUP~

Dia mengecup dingkat bibir Sakura, sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan membenarkan jas miliknya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dan kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur. Sedikit tidak tega memamng meninggalkan seorang gadis tidur di sofa dengan udara malam yang dingin, tetapi, gengsi Sasuke jauh lebih besar untuk sekedar membangunkan Sakura pindah kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tua dengan setengah wajahnya terlilit perban dengan tongkat ditangannya laksana seorang bos memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didominasi berwarna putih dan berbau obat-obatan, di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa orang pria tua lainnya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas sebuah kasur. Pria tua laksana bos itu menghampiri salah satu ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat satu-satunya pemuda di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau nyaman?" tanyanya kepada si pemuda.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah dan membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu "Danzou-_sama_.."

"Ssstt.. simpan tenagamu. Katakan saja padaku, siapa yang melakukan ini?" ucapan pemuda itu terpotong oleh pertanyaan pria tua yang dipanggil 'Danzou' itu.

"Si Pengantar." Jawab si pemuda dengan lemah.

"Si Pengantar sudah mati, bodoh!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah lalu berkata.

"Dia belum mati. Kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Kabuto." Jawab Danzou, lalu bertanya. "Dan polisi... mereka kesini?"

Dan dibalas dengan gelengan Kabuto.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka, kan?" tanya Danzou lagi.

"Benar." Jawab Kabuto. Danzou berjalan mendekati Kabuto, dia menggenggam suatu benda berwarna hitam dan mengarahkannya kemulut Kabuto. Kabuto yang sedang merasakkan sesuatu yang buruk bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak bisa berbicara. Yeah. Kita jaga tetap seperti ini." Ucapan Danzou berhenti, dan dia memasukkan dan menekan benda berwarna hitam itu kedalam mulut Kabuto.

"MMMMMMHH! MHMMMHMMMHHHMM!" Kabuto berontak, tubuhnya bergerak tak karuan. Nafasnya sudah semakin menipis kala Danzou menghambat saluran pernapasan bantunnya, hingga akhirnya.

PPIIIPPPPPPP

Kabuto tewas.

Danzou melepaskan selang yang terhubung dengan alat pendeteksi jantung dari dada Kabuto sehingga alat pendeteksi jantung itu berhenti berbunyi untuk sementara, lalu memindahkan selang yang dari dada Kabuto ke dada seorang pria tua di samping ranjang Kabuto. Sehingga alat pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi seperti biasa, setelah itu, Danzou keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tampang santainya seolah-olah tidak melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah, saat dia melewati ruang tamu dia tidak melihat Sakura disana, dan saat dia kedapur, dia melihat Sakura sedang memegang sebuah pot bunga kecil. Sakura yang menegtahui keberadaan Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan menghadap Sasuke dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou! Aku mengambilnya dari kebun luar. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Ucap Sakura dan menaruh pot bunga kecil itu diatas meja makan yang ada di dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ingin kopi atau teh, jadi aku membuat keduanya." Lanjut Sakura seraya menunjukkan dua buah teko yang berisi kopi dan teh. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

_Ting!_

Sakura segera berjalan menuju _oven_ dan membukanya, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ia buat.

"Aku harap kau suka... _madeleines_." Kata Sakura sambil melihat judul buku resep makanan yang baru saja ia buat.

"Cobalah satu." Lanjut Sakura sembari menyodorkan piring berisi makanan yang ia sebut sebagai '_madeleines'_ itu kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil satu makanan itu, dan saat ingin memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.. "Hati-hati! Itu masih panas." Ucap Sakura, tetapi tetap saja dihiraukan oleh Sasuke yang langsung saja memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu berjalan kearah kursi dan duduk.

"Biar aku saja!" ucap Sakura saat Sasuke meraih teko yang berisi kopi seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk merebut teko itu dari Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura.

"Aku suka keheningan di pagi hari." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Iya, pagi yang hening. Aku juga. Aku juga sama. Aku sangat suka keheningan-" ucapan Sakura terputus kala Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"_Gomen._" Kata Sakura, Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa kau mencari susu?" tanya Sakura pelan, takut-takut jika Sasuke menatapnya tajam lagi.

"Ada susu di dekat pintu." Jawab Sasuke dan bersiap untuk bangkit. Tetapi perkataan Sakura menginterupsi kegiatan bangkit dari kursinya itu.

"Tetap di situ. Aku akan mengambilnya."

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil botol susu yang dikatakan Sasuke, tetapi dia melihat kaki seseorang. Saat Sakura mendongak, dia tersenyum melihat seseorang itu ternyata adalah seorang pria memakai masker mempunyai rambut berwarna perak dan kedua iris matanya berbeda warna. Saat Sakura ingin menutup pintu, kaki pria bermasker itu menahannya dan pria itu bertanya.

"Siapa kau?" sambil menunjukkan kartu berlambang kepolisian dan juga tertera namanya di sana 'Hatake Kakashi'

"Koki baru." Jawab Sakura asal + canggung.

"Aapakah Uchiha Sasuke ada?" tanya Kakashi. Namun, sebelum Sakura menjawab Kakashi sudah masuk duluan.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah undangan minum kopi masih terbuka?" tanya Kakashi sembari mengulurkan tangannya saat telah melihat Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan Kakashi.

"Tentu. Mari, silahkan duduk." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Saat Kakashi sudah duduk di kursi, Sasuke menyodorkan makanan yang tadi dibuat oleh Sakura.

"_madeleine?_" tawar Sasuke kepada Kakashi.

"Bikinan sendiri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya. Aku akan membawa lebih banyak lagi." Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, tetapi Sakura. Sontak Kakashi langsung menoleh kearah Sakura. Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berjalan untuk mengambil lebih banyak _madeleine _lagi.

"Ibuku selalu membuat _madeleine _segar setiap pagi. Aku menciumnya dan masa kecilku datang kembli seketika. Seperti Proust. Kau pernah membaca karya Proust, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Belum." Jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasa.

"Dia luar biasa. Ingatan seperti perangkap saja. Dia pasti polisi yang hebat. Sudah jelas sekali." Jelas Kakashi antusias.

"Susu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Iya, tolong susunya. _Arigatou._" Jawab Kakashi.

"Aku dulu punya ingatan seperti Proust, seperti lemari arsip di sana. Aku melihat sesuatu dan bisa mengingatnya. Seperti plat nomor. Aku bisa melihat plat nomor dan itu semua tercetak di kepalaku. Sekarang, aku butuh semua bantuan yang bisa aku dapatkan untuk mengingat plat nomor yang ada di mobil orang. Seperti yang satu ini." Ucap Kakashi panjang lebar seraya mengeluarkan sebuah plat nomor dari kantong jasnya dan ditaruh di atas meja saat kata-kata terakhir.

"Itu milikku." Kata Sasuke.

"Ingatan." Kata Kakashi balik.

"Jadi, di mana sisa mobilku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau bisa memberitahuku." Kata Kakashi, dan kali ini tatapan matanya berubh menjadi serius.

"Mobilnya dicuri." Jawab Sasuke datar, tak memperdulikan tatapan Kakashi yang berubah.

"Dicuri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku pergi ke _Kyuubi street_ untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Saat aku keluar dari suatu toko mobil itu sudah-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Hilang. Apa kau sudah melaporkannya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Itu adalah daftar utamaku dari berbagai hal yang kulakukan hari ini." Jawab Sasuke, lagi-lagi dengan tampang datarnya.

"Cukup jauh berjalan kaki dari _Kyuubi street_ kesini. Bagaimana kau bisa pulang?"

"Aku memberinya tumpangan." Sakura yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi dengarpun keluar dari dapur menjawab sambil membawa piring berisikan banyak_ madeleine _di piring itu.

Sakura menaruh piring itu, lalu duduk di kursi samping Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Aku melihatnya berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang gelap." Kata Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk lalu berkomentar "Cukup beresiko, memberikan tumpangan pada orang asing di jalan yang gelap."

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke, lalu menyeringai. "Dia memiliki tampang yang baik." Kata Sakura. Sasuke menengok kearah Sakura, dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak melihat satu mobil pun di luar sana." Kata Kakashi masih dengan tatapan serius + curiganya.

"Ada di garasi." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti Sakura dan Kakashi yang mengekor di belakangnya menuju garasi.

.

_GREEKK_ _GREK GREEKK_

Sasuke membuka pintu garasi, dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil sedan hitm yang terlihat mengkilat. Kakashi bersiul dan berjalan menuju mobil tersebut.

"Mobil yang sangat bagus. Untuk seorang koki. Beberapa orang memiliki masalah sengan buatan Jerman. Mereka terlalu agresif. Mereka mengambil pantai terbaik di musim panas. Mereka tidak bisa memasak dengan layak. Aku bilang, siapapun yang membuat mobil sehebat itu tidak akan buruk dalam semua hal. Bisa kubilang kau harus membuat rencana yang sangat baik untuk Uchiha Sasuke, Mademoiselle." Kakashi berucap panjang lebar.

"Berhasil untuk kita berdua." Kata Sakura sambil mengamit lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Intuisiku bilang, mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk membuat berkas laporan." Ucap Kakashi dan berjalan keluar garasi.

"Di mana sisa mobilku?" pertanyaan Sasuke meninterupsi langkah Kakashi untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Mobilnya hancur berkeping-keping di kedai peristirahatan. Bagian yang tersisa di bawa ke Laboraturium. Mereka berusaha memisahkan apa yang tersisa dari dua polisi yang ada di bagasi mobil itu. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu?" jelas Kakashi sekaligus pertanyaan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Maaf telah menganggumu. _Arigatou _untuk kopi dan ingatannya." Kata Kakashi.

"Mampirlah lagi kapan-kapan." Ajak Sasuke.

"Apa kau keberatan jika berjalan-jalan bersamaku?" Tawar Kakashi.

"Tidak."

"Kau selalu tertutup tentang bisnismu. Aku menghargainya. Tapi bisnis di kedai peristirahatan ini tidak benar-benar tertutup. Apakah kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu, selain mobil yang di curi?"

"Kalau ada, aku akan cerita."

"Boleh aku menyarankan, kalian berdua datang ke kantorku setelah makan siang bahwa kau punya cerita... yang lebih baik dari yang kau miliki." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi memasuki mobilnya, dan mobil itu melesat sampai hilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

.

.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia temui, bukan aku!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam _apartemen_ Sasuke.

"Tenanglah! Aku sedang berfikir!" Sasuke juga meninggikan beberapa oktav dari suaranya yang biasanya, sambil mencengkram gemas bahu Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya berfikir semalam." Balas Sakura.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk. Tentang seorang gadis yang datang ke-Nice ku, kehidupan yang tenang, dia mengacaukan semuanya. Setiap yang ia sentuh rusak, dan setiap tindakan menjadi bencana." Ucap Sasuke panjang.

"_Ne, gomen!" _kata Sakura pelan.

"Aku masih ragu, apakah aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu atau tidak sama sekali tentangmu." Kata Sasuke dengan suara dan tatapan yang melembut kepada Sakura.

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap. _Emerald _dan Onyx bertemu, batu _Virdian _dan _Obsidan, _saling menebarkan pesona keindahan mata masing-masing seakan-akan mampu menghisap jiwa mereka masuk kedalam sepasang bola mata berbeda warna itu,lalu saling memberikan senyuman. Senyuman tulus dari diri mereka masing-masing.

.

Sebuah bom yang berbentuk seperti roket kecil namun berisi melaju dengan cepat, secepat kilat, bom roket itu menuju kearah...

.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh, Sakura yang melihat tingkh Sasuke pun bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sangat tenang!" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau suka ketenangan."

"Tidak setenang ini."

.

_DUUUUAAAARRRRRR! _

.

Dan seketika itu juga langit-langit _apartemen _Sasuke runtuh..

"Sakura! Awas!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : aduh duh, dasar-_-updatenya ngaret bener deh:( gomennasai.. mudahmudahan chapter depan kalo gaada hambatan bisa update cepet, biar cepet kelr juga getoo;)

domo arigatou gozaimaz buat yang udah nge-review sama nge-fave, dan nge-follow fict ini, dan silent reader *kaloadaa hehe #geplaked

ne, review , saran , kritik pliss?^^-


	5. Chapter 5

warning : Typo(s) bertebaran , AU , maybe OOC , alur kecepetan , DLDR!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fict © Sevi Suryani

.

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fict ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya,^^V

Happy reading;)

.

.

#Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Sangat tenang!" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau suka ketenangan."

"Tidak setenang ini."

.

_DUUUUAAAARRRRRR! _

.

Dan seketika itu juga langit-langit _apartemen _Sasuke runtuh..

"Sakura! Awas!"

.

.

.

"KYYAAAAAA!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya, lalu berguling untuk berlindung di bawah meja. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sakura,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, dia terlihat cemas.

"Tidak, uhuk.. uhuk." Jawab Sakura disertai batuk nya.

"Bagus. Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera lari.

DOR! DOR DORR!

Entah darimana asalnya, tembakkan bertubi-tubi menembus tembok dan itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kewalahan karena harus menghindari serangan yang entah berasal dari mana itu. Sasuke terus saja menarik tangan Sakura untuk menghindar, saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang sepertinya adalah pintu gudang, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk memasuki gudang itu, namun sepertinya Sakura masih _shock_ dan masih takut, dia hanya menangis dan menunduk, menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Ayo masuk!" teriak Sasuke karena Sakura hanya diam saja.

"Cepat! Ayo masuk, Sakura!" Sakura tetap bergeming.

"Hiks.. hiskss.. hiks" hanya suara isakkan Sakura lah yang terdengar.

Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dan mengguncangnya seraya berteriak, "Sakura! Dengar! Bertahanlah! Apa kau ingin mati? Masuk!"

Sakura pun sadar dan segera mengangguk, walaupun masih ada isakkan-isakkan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah Sakura masuk, Sasuke pun masuk, dan di sana gelap, tidak ada cahaya.

_Cetek!_

Sasuke menyalahkan lampu yang ada di gudang itu, dan terlihatlah sebuah motor besar seperti motor balap berwarna hitam dengan kunci yang tergantung de tetmpatnya. Sasuke langsung menaiki motor tersebut dan menyalahkan mesin, namun Sakura masih saja diam.

"Ayo cepat naik!" perintah Sasuke seraya memnyodorkan sebuah _helm _dengan kesal karena melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Sakura yang sadar karena mendengar perintah Sasuke tadi pun langsung mengangguk kaget dan segera memakai_ helm _yang disodorkan Sasuke, lalu segera naik ke motor Sasuke. Sasuke pun juga langsung memakai _helm_ nya yang terlihat lebih besar dari yang ia sodorkan ke Sakura.

"Pegangan." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Karena takut terjatuh, dan dengan gerakkan refleks, Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang. Itu membuat Sakura harus setengah mati menahan detak jantungnya agar berdetak dengan normal. Sasuke yang membawa motornya dengan ngebut, dan tubuh mereka yang menempel itu membuat Sakura benar-benar hangat dan... ughh bahkan wajahnya sekarang pun merona hebat.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke pun merasakkan hal yang sama. Dia merasa sangat hangat dengan posisinya dengan Sakura saat ini, dan Sasuke pun bisa merasakkan debar jantung Sakura yang sama cepatnya dengan debaran jantung miliknya. Oh ayolah.. Sasuke, kau harus benar-benar konsen menyetir sekarang!

.

.

Setelah sekian menit ia membagi dua konsentrasi nya, Sasuke akhirnya memberhentikan motor nya di depan dua buah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dan sangat besar. Di tengah-tengah antara dua gerbang itu, terdapat sebuah lambang seperti sebuah kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

Sasuke memencet sebuah tombol di gerbang itu, dan seketika ada sebuah suara,

"_Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

"Hn, buka gerbangnya." Sahut Sasuke.

"_Baik, Sasuke-_sama_!"_ jawab suara itu.

Seketika itu pun dua buah derbang besar itu terbuka, menampakkan halaman yang sangat luas. Sasuke menjalankan motornya ke dalam halaman itu, terus, sampai akhirnya ia memberhentikan motornya di sebuah garasi yang sangat luas. Sasuke mematikan mesin motor nya dan membuka _helm_ nya. Terlihatlah wajah tampan nya dengan rambut pantat ayam nya yang sekarang jatuh sehingga tidak terlihat seperti pantat ayam lagi.

_Ck! Aku harus memakai Ga*sby _gel _itu lagi.._ pikir Sasuke-_-

"Nghh.."

Sakura yang merasakan motor yang dinaiki nya berhenti pun terbangun. Jadi, sedari tadi Sakura tidur? Wkwkw. Sakura yang tadi nya menyenderkan kepala nya ke punggung Sasuke pun mengangkat kepala nya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap kan mata nya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya dia sadar sepenuhnya, Sakura mengamati ruangan yang terlihat seperti garasi ini, ia merasa sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini.

"Cepatlah turun. Jangan memelukku terus dengan alasan pura-pura tidur. Kau pasti sengaja kan." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat pengamatan Sakura berhenti dan ia segera turun dari motor Sasuke dan melepas _helm_ nya.

"Ngg,, ini, dimana? Mengapa ruangan ini seperti garasi? " Tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan, mungkin karena baru bangun tidur.

"Hn, ikut aku." Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke justru menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikuti nya dan mau tak mau Sakura harus mengikuti nya karena Sasuke sudah jalan duluan. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan Sakura yang mengekor di belakang nya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dengan ukiran yang terlihat sangat rumit, dan di pintu itu juga ada lambang besar yang sama seperti di gerbang tadi.

Sakura bingung saat melihat lambang itu, lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

_Seperti nya aku mengenaldan pernah melihat lambang itu, tapi, di mana? Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, jadi 'U. Sasuke ' itu Uchiha? Ck! Bodoh nya aku._

Karna terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran nya, Sakura sampai tidak menyadari kalau pintu besat di depan nya kini telah terbuka. Dan tampaklah seorang _maid_ cantik berambut cokelat yang di kepang sederhana namun tidak menghilangkan kecantikan nya. _Maid_ itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke, sedangkan yang dihormati tetap memasang tampang datar nya dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sampai ke sebuah kamar yang terlihat luas dan bersih bernuansa malam. Di kamar ini terdapat sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ dengan seprai berwarna _dark blue_, meja belajar di sebrang tempat tidur itu, dan juga lemari besar berwarna cokelat jati dengan lemari kecil di samping nya.

Setelah masuk, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamar itu, meraih _remote_ _AC_ dan memencet salah satu tombol di situ untuk menyalahkan _AC_ nya Sasuke juga segera membuka kaus nya karena merasa panas. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dengan santai nya membuka kaus nya tengah merona hebat begitu melihat tubuh kekar Sasuke, dengan dada bidang, perut _six pack_ WOOWW..!

_Sasuke itu bisa di bilang sempurna, wajah tampan, cool, menawan, tubuh kekar keren, dan itu malah menambah kesan cool nyaaa.._ batin Sakura dengan wajah nya yang makin merona.

Dan entah apa yang telah merasuki Sakura, dia yang mengenakan kemeja putih ini langsung membuka kancing kemeja nya dan menjatuhkan nya di lantai. Sekarang Sakura hanya mengenakan _tanktop_ warna merah muda. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memunggungi nya, sambil berjalan Sakura juga melepas _tanktop_ nya hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan bra berwarna hitam.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh nya dan sangat kaget melihat pemandangan di depan nya sekarang ini, Sakura, Sakura yang hanya memakai bra! Sasuke meneguk susah payah ludah nya sendiri ketika melihat tubuh menggoda Sakura itu. Hey! Sasuke ini juga laki-laki normal yang akan tergoda jika melihat pemandangan seperti ini !

Melihat Sakura yang terus berjalan mendekat keara nya dengan langkah yang sangat seksi membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuh nya, segera saja Sasuke menarik Sakura dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Sasuke yang tadi nya hanya menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir Sakura sekarang melumat nya, menghisap bibir Sakura dan lidah nya megetuk-ngetuk bibir Sakura sebagai isyarat agar Sakura membuka mulut nya.

_DEG!_

Sakura yang baru tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi pun kaget, mata nya membelalak, dia segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan juga ciuman mereka, dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri nya seakan-akan kecewa. Ia tak tahu apa itu. Sakura segera menggerakkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh bibir nya. Lumatan Sasuke itu, masi terasa.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan sikap Sakura pun hanya diam. Oh ayolah! Ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang sudah terasa sesak, kau tahu?

Hening..

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, kedua nya hanya terdiam. Sakura menundukkan kepala nya dan menatap lantai dengan wajah nya yang semerah tomat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan tampang datar nya walau ia sendiri menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang Sakura yang sekarang masih hanya menggunakan bra nya saja.

Sekian lama hingga akhir nya Sakura membuka suara,

"A-a-anno, maaf, Sasuke." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang kecil namun cukup di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, tak apa." kata sasuke seraya berjalan mendekat kea rah Sakura, dan memeluk nya.

Hangat, nyaman, itu lah yang sedang Sakura rasakan sekarang, dan Sakura pun membalas pelukkan Sasuke. Cukup lama dengan posisi tersebut hingga akhir nya Sasuke melepaskan nya. Sasuke menatap dalam _emerald_ Sakura, Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu jadi salting.

Dan, wajah mereka perlahan saling mendekat, sampai tidak ada jarak di antara mereka yang menghantarkan mereka menjadi sebuah ciuman yang hangat, manis, dan lembut. Sasuke menurunkan ciuman nya ke leher jenjang Sakura lalu menjilat nya, dan itu membuat Sakura mendesah. Hingga akhirnya jilatan Sasuke berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Sakura mengerang.

Sungguh! Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nya sekarang. Sasuke menjauhkan wajah nya dari leher Sakura dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat seakan-akan meminta izin untuk melakukan lebih dari ini, seolah mengerti, Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya dengan canggung, ini pertama bagi nya, dan Sakura akui memang sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan nya lagi.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan bra Sakura, dan terlihatlah apa yang tersembunyi di sana, lalu selanjutnya…..

*kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjut nya? Wkwkw imajinasiin sendiri aja yak;)*

.

.

.

"Aku tidak begitu jelas mengenai _apartemen_, bisa tolong jelaskan lagi?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan nya dan duduk di hadapan nya.

"Setelah kau pergi kami pergi ke _mansion_ Uchiha,saat kami kembali ke _apartemen_ ku, menemukan nya sudah terbakar." Jawab Sasuke seraya memandang Kakashi.

"Hanya itu? Terbakar?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengangguk.

"5000 selongsong asumsi di temukan orang-orang ku di sekitar _apartemen_ ..?" kata Kakashi.

"Mungkin mereka salah rumah." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, orang dengan senjata api semacam ini tidak akan membuat kesalahan tentang siapa yang mereka kunjungi. Siapa yang menginginkan kau mati ?" kata sekaligus tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan tampang datar nya.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan pelanggan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku tidak punya pelanggan. Aku sudah pensiun. Aku hidup dengan pensiunan tentara ku. Kau tahu itu. Kau telah punya fakta tentang siapa aku dan siapa aku sebelum nya selama bertahun-tahun lalu." Jawab Sasuke dengan agak panjang.

"Ada musu yang bisa kau perkirakan? Orang dari masa lalu?"

"Aku meninggalkan masa lalu ku saat aku pindah ke sini." Sasuke menjawab dengan agak kesal karena mulai mengungkit masa lalu nya.

"Masa lalu seperti milikmu yang tidak pernah tertinggal- " ucapan Kakashi terpotong karena seseorang membuka pintu ruangan nya.

"Inspektur." Panggil seseorang itu.

"Aku hanya sebentar. Jangan pergi." Ucap Kakashi seraya bangkit dari duduk nya dan menuju keuar ruangan nya.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sakura segera bangkit dari kursi nya dan menuju computer yang ada di meja kerja Kakashi. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hanya mengernyitkan alis nya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Komputer tahu segalanya. Kau hanya membutuhkan _password_." Jawab Sakura yang mulai mengetikkan suatu kata ke computer.

"Apa kau gila? Kita berada di kantor polisi."

"Kau selalu mengeluh, kecuali saat kita berkacuk. Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Sasuke bungkam.

Setelah menemukan apa yang di cari, Sakura segera menge_print_ nya. Yang Sakura cari ternyata adalah sebuah data, yang di sana ada data seorang bernama 'Danzou'.

.

.

Setelah di luar kantor polisi.

Sakura memberhentikan sebuah taksi, dan masuk ke dalam nya, namun ia bingung karena Sasuke tidak ikut masuk,

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memasukkan tangan nya ke dalam Saku celana panjang nya.

"Mencari pria itu." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum nya.

"Semoga berhasil." Kata Sasuke lalu pergi.

"Sebentar." Kata Sakura dan turun dari taksi itu.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Sakura setengah teriak sambil berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi dia meledakkan mobil mu."

"Aku akan membeli yang baru."

"Dia membakar _apartemen_ mu."

"Aku akan menyewa yang lain kembali."

"Dia mencoba membunuh mu."

"Sejauh yang kau tahu, dia berhasil." Kata Sasuke dan memberhentikan langkah nya, lalu menatap Sakura, dan melanjutkan kembali perkataan nya.

"Sedikit saran. Aku tidak tahu kau terlibat apa, tapi siapa pun yang ingin kau mati, mereka berpikir kau sudah mati. Kau punya kesempatan untuk memulai dari awal. Inilah saran nya : _Dari Awal !"_ kata Sasuke dengan menekan kan kata terakhir nya lalu berjalan.

"Ada 400 orang sekarat dalam kontainer di atas sebuah kapal." Kata Sakura dan sukses membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badan nya.

"Ayah ku. Saudari ku. Kapal nya tiba hari ini. Mereka akan menjadikan ayah ku seorang budak. Satu-satu nya orang yang mengetahui nomor kontainer nya adalah orang tersebut." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang gemetar dan air mata yang tumpah begitu saja.

"Kau sangat bagus." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Semenjak kau melihat foto-foto di _apartemen _ku_, _kau menjebakku untuk ikut terlibat. Sarapan, memberi alasan kepada polisi untuk membantuku, satu kebohongan setelah yang lain nya." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Tidak semua nya kebohongan." Sangkal Sakura.

"Sebutkan satu hal yang bukan kebohongan."

Sakura diam sebentar, lalu menarik nafas dan berbicara,

"Apa yang terjadi antara kita di _mansion_, itu bukanlah kebohongan. Kau adalah seorang prajurit. Tugasmu adalah menyelamatkan orang."

"Itu masa lalu."

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Aku bosan melihat upaya terbaikku berubah menjadi omong kosong ole orang yang sama yang membayarku untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tidak ada yang peduli."

"Kali ini, aku peduli."

.

.

Kakashi mengehmpas kan pantat nya di kursi kerja nya dan memencet tombol '_weak up'_ yang ada pada _keyboard_ komputer, dan saat komputer menyala terlihat sebuah data seseorang yang bernama 'Danzou'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : aaaa bunuh saja aku inii... update ngaret ret ret ret-_- gomen gomen *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuk nya* hehe^^V ini tuh karena 5 hari aku UAS.. dan aku seneng banget karena aku engga ada yang kena remedial... yeay! mudah-mudahan bisa suksess UN deh.. hehehe *ngapa jadi curhat yaa?* oke, oke.

aku masih bingung tauu sama genre-,- takut salahhhh, pokok nya arigatou untuk yang udah kasih review, nge-fave, nge-follow, silent reader juga deh ya #kaloadaaaa# ayo dongggg kasih saran, kritik, pokok nya masukkan-masukkan yang bermanfaat, flame juga bolehh deh.

review, please?

Jakarta / 12 / 12 / 13

6:27 PM

Sevi.S


	6. Chapter 6

warning : Typo(s) bertebaran , AU , DLDR!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fict © Sevi Suryani

.

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fict ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya,^^V

Happy reading;)

.

.

Kakashi mengehmpas kan pantat nya di kursi kerja nya dan memencet tombol '_weak up'_ yang ada pada _keyboard_ komputer, dan saat komputer menyala terlihat sebuah data seseorang yang bernama 'Danzou'

.

.

#Chapter 6 : Uchiha

.

.

.

Sakura sedang mengelilingi _mansion_ Uchiha untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Sekarang hari sudah sore, dan langit masih terlihat cerah. Sesekalli ia tersenyum manis untuk membalas para pelayan yang membungkuk untuk memberi hormat padanya.

Selama ia mengelilingi _mansion_ yang luas ini, Sakura selalu dibuat kagum oleh barang-barang mewah yang mahal dan berkelas atau _design_ interior-interior _mansion_ ini. Sakura sendiri belum yakin apakah Sasuke itu seorang Uchiha. Hey! Uchiha itu adalah klan terpandang dan terkaya juga terkenal se-Konoha bahkan se-Jepang. Walaupun banyak klan lain yang juga tak kalah terpandangnya dengan klan Uchiha, tetapi klan Uchiha tetaplah yang nomor satu. Klan Uchiha juga sering ada di _televise_ ataupun majalah-majalah bisnis. Maka, tak heran jika klan Uchiha itu semakin melambung. Perusahaan milik Uchiha sendiri, seperti _Uchiha Corp,_ pertambangan batu bara milik Uchiha, perusahaan yang barang elektronik yang dikelola oleh klan Uchiha, dan masih banyak lagi perusahaan atau kekayaan milik Uchiha.

Dan, karna terkenalnya itu membuat Sakura sangat hafal siapa saja anggota klan Uchiha yang sering muncul di _televise _atau majalah-majalah bisnis. Seperti yang ia tahu adalah Uchiha Fugaku, sang pemimpin _Uchiha Corp_, pemimpin pertambangan batu bara, dan masih ada lagi lainnya yang dipimpin olehnya. Uchiha Fugaku dikenal sebagai orang yang tegas, bijaksana, galak walaupun tidak terlalu, dan dangat berwibawa. Wajahnya juga termasuk tampan walaupun sudah berumur kepala enam, tetapi, apa yang aneh? Beliau seorang 'Uchiha'. Maka, tak aneh jika Uchiha Fugaku masih terlihat tampan, seorang Uchiha itu memiliki nilai wajah di atas rata-rata, Uchiha juga memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Uchiha. Yah, begitulah.

Yang Sakura tahu selanjutya adalah, Uchiha Mikoto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istri dari Uchiha Fugaku sendiri. Wanita yang sudah berusia sekitar lima puluh keatas ini masih sangat terlihat cantik, menurut Sakura –yang Sakura lihat di majalah– dengan sifatnya yang ramah, baik, anggun, dan tentu saja dengan pesonanya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Apalagi, katanya, Uchiha Mikoto ini juga berasal dari klan Uchiha, beliau memang 'asli' keturunan Uchiha. Walaupun satu klan dengan Uchiha Fugaku, tapi mereka tidak ada hubungan darah yang kental. Mereka juga bukanlah saudara dekat. Jika ada yang mau melarang, siapa juga. Toh, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto sudah lama menikah.

Lalu yang Sakura tahu berikutya adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui. Mereka adalah pria tampan yang deikenal sangat jenius dan juga berkarismatik. Uchiha Itachi sudah memiliki seorang istri yang sedang mengandung, sedangkan Uchiha Shisui memiliki seorang pacar yang samai sekarang masih belum diketahui oleh _public._

Selebihnya Sakura hanya tahu namanya, eti tidak tahu idenitasnya karena yang lain jarang muncul di majalah. Namun, yang masih membuat Sakura bingung adalah, mengapa ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha? Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar nama 'uchiha Sasuke'. Baiklah, kalau secara tampang mungkin Sasuke bisa masuk diakal jika dia seorang Uchiha. Dan, pesonanya, Sakura akui pria itu sangat mempesona. Sudahlah, Sakura tak mau memikirkan tentang Uchiha lagi.

.

Tak terasa kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman yang sangat besar dan indah di pekarangan _mansion_ ini. Sakura melihat ada sebuah _gazebo_ kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah antara bunga mawar merah dengan bunga lili putih. Sakura memilih duduk di _gazebo_ tersebut. Ia memandangi bunga-bunga yang tertanam rapih yang terlihat _colorfull_ jika dilihat dari sini.

Semburat kemerahan terlihat menghiasi langit di angkasa. Sakura mengamatinya dari sini. Sungguh, belum pernah sakura merasa bahwa dunia begtu indah. Selama ini Sakura merasa bahwa dunia begitu kejam dan jahat. Namun, ternyata perasaannya terhadap dunia itu adalah salah.

Di dunia, kita bisa melakukan apapun, apa saja. Kita bisa melakukan kebaikan, kejahatan, dan lain sebagainya. Selama ini juga Sakura berpikir, mengapa ia dilahirkan ke dunia? Bahkan Sakuraa belum pernah melihat wajah seorang wanita hebat yang telah melahirkannya. Awalnya, Sakura sangat terpukul saat mengetahui bahwa ibunya sudah tiada saat melahirkannya. Namun, saat Sakura sudah mulai menerima kepergian ibunya, yang berarti ibunya sangat mulia dan sangat berjasa bagi hidupnya, seketika hidup Sakura dan ayahnya langsung membuat Sakura ingin mati saja rasanya.

Pada saat itu ayahnya hanyalah seorang pegawai kantor biasa yang mendapat gaji yang lumayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekolah Sakura dan kehidupan mereka berdua. Namun, seenjak ayahnya diPHK entah dengan alasan apa, Sakura dan ayahnya sangatlah sengsara. Makan tak punya uang, untuk melanjutkan kuliah tak ada biyaya, tak bisa bayar kontrakkan rumah, tagihan air dan listrik yang menunggak. Sungguh, pada saat itu Sakura ingin mati saja rasanya. Namun, ia sadar. Jika ia mati secepat itu dengan cara yang sangat tidak terpuji seperti itu, pasti ayahnya akan sengsara. Bahkan lebih sengsara jika ia tinggalkan. Maka dari itu, Sakura memilih untuk tetap bertahan hidup bagaimanapun caranya agar dia dan ayahnya data merasakan kehidupan yang layak dan berkecukupan seperti dulu.

Sakura sangat sayang kepada ayahnya. Karena, ayahnya lah yang membesarkannya seorang diri dari kecil hingga besar. Dan mereka pun bisa menjalani hidup yang lumayan cukup berkat dari usaha dan kerja keras mereka. Sampai suatu hai, ayahnya berhutang pada seorang yang Sakura yakini adalah Danzo. Si pria tua yang licik juga menyebalkan. Jelek, bau tanah, dan lain-lainnya yang jelek menurut Sakura.

Karena tak mampu membayar hutang pada Si tua Bangka jelek Danzo itulah ayah Sakura dibawa Danzo untuk dijadikan seorang budak. Bukan hanya ayahnya, namun juga saudari kecilnya yang masih berusia empat tahun akan dijual oleh tua Bangka jelek itu. Mereka dibawa ke Konoha dengan dimasukkan kedalam _container_ besar bersama dengan 400 orang yang mungkin sudah sekarat didalam sana. Sakura yang tidak terima, segera saja berangkat dari Suna ke Konoha untuk membebaskan orang-orang yang ada didalam _container _itu. Namun, Saura tak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya sendiri ditangkap oleh anak buah tua Bangka jelek itu untuk dijadikan 'pelacurnya'. Oh untunglah ada Sasuke si pemuda tampan sekaligus _Transporter_ baik yang menyelamatkannya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tak menyadari bahwa sekarang langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan Sakura pun memilih untuk masuk kembali kedalam _mansion_ untuk bertemu Sasuke.

.

.

"Engghh.." suara erangan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Pria itu membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang menyambut matanya. Ia kerjapkan beberapa kali sampai akhirnya melek seutuhnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Sasuke melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya itu, matanya melihat bahwa sekarang jam setengah tujuh malam. Biasanya makan malam itu dimulai jam tujuh. Berarti, sekarang belum makan malam. Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya, memejamkan mata walau tak tidur. Sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke membuka matanya.

Nampaklah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu menggunakan _dress_ hijau selutut dengan sedikit renda putih di bagian bawahnya. Bahunya polos karena tali yang ada di bagian atas _dress_ itu mengalung di leher.

.

SAKURA's POV :

.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat penampilanku. Seakan mengerti ekspresi Sasuke, aku pun bicara,

"Ini _dress_ dari salah satu _maid_ perempuan di sini. Aku meminjamnya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia malah berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Sedangkan aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan membereskan seprai yang agak sedikit berantakkan. Saat membereskan seprai itu, aku jadi membayangkan tubuh atletis Sasuke, dari dada bidangnya, perutnya yang walaupun tidak terlalu _six pack_ tetapi sangat s_exy_, tangan kekarnya yang menyentuh tiap lekuk tubuhku dengan lembut, dan dirinya yang membuatku melayang.

He-hey! Mengapa aku jadi kepikiran kejadian tadi siang? Lihat, wajahku jadi merah begini, kau sudah membuatku gila, Uchiha Sasuke! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa ya orang tua Sasuke? Apakah Uchiha Fugaku atau siapa? Ah sudahlah. Kulihat jam dinding di kamar ini, ternyata sudah pukul tujuh kurang lima belas lalu aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Terlihatlah Sasuke yang keluar hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang sampai lututnya. Daripada kepikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi, lebih baik aku keluar saja.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kebawah untuk membantu para _maid _menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau sudah berganti baju, segera turun ya, Sasuke-_kun_!" ujarku susah payah karena menahan detak jantungku yang sangat cepat. Uh! Apakah aku akan terkena penyakit jantung?

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dapur untuk membantu Mitsuki. Pelayan yang biasa memasak di _mansion_ ini. Mitsuki juga yang meminjamkanku _dress_ ini. Katanya, _dress _ini hanya sekali dipakai olehnya karena dia tidak terlalu _pede_ untuk memakai _dress_ ini. 'Terlalu terbuka' katanya. Aku Tanya untuk apa membelinya kalau tidak _pede_, dia menjawab 'Itu dibelikan oleh ibunya'. Ya, akupun juga tidak bisa menolak karena kebetulan aku memerlukan baju ganti tadi.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa makanan yang aku dan Mitsuki masak tadi. Jarak dari dapur menuju meja makan itu membuat tanganku panas akibat makanan yang aku bawa ini. Aku membawa _tomato soup_ yang katanya adalah makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata Sasuke penyuka tomat.

Kulihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan aku pun berniat untuk ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. Tetapi belum sampai pantatku menyentuh kursi, aku melihat empat orang memasuki ruang makan, diantara mereka ada wanita paruh baya yang memanggil nama Sasuke,

"Sasuke-_kun.._ kau pulang nak!"

Kulihat raut bahagianya dan memeluk Sasuke yang saat ini sudah berdiri, itu membuatku entah sadar atau tidak menjadi tersenyum. Sepertinya aku mengenal wanita itu?

"Hey _baka otouto!_ Ternyata kau masih ingat rumah ya?" gurau pria dewasa yang berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke. Wajah tampannya mirip sekali dengan wajah Sasuke. Setelah pria dewasa itu melepas pelukkannya dari Sasuke, pria itu menatapku.

"Hmm, Sasuke, siapa dia?" Tanya pria yang mirip Sasuke itu.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Siapa gadis cantik ini? Ayo kenalkan pada ibu!" seru wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik menarik pelan tanganku untuk membawaku kesampingnya.

"Hn, ini Sakura. Haruno Sakura." ujar Sasuke singkat, aku yang mengerti situasi langsung membungkukkan badanku sopan dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Aku ingat sekarang, mereka ini adalah Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, dan Uchiha Shion –yang kuketahui sebagai istri Uchiha Itachi–

"Sakura-_chan_ ya? Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya." sahut Uchiha Shion –yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara– dengan ramah sambil tersenyum manis.

"_A-arigatou._" Kataku sedikit malu.

"Wahh! Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga, _otouto!_" kata Uchiha Itachi dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kegembiraan. Tunggu! Apa dia bilang? Aku? Pacar Sasuke. Baru saja aku mau menyangkal perkataan Uchiha Itachi, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat mendengar suara berat penuh wibawa milik kepala keluarga di sini,

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam." Ujar Uchiha Fugaku sambil melirik kearah meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

Setelah itu, semuanya menuju kursi masing-masing untuk menyantap makanan yang ada di meja makan.

.

END of SAKURA's POV.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sakura-_chan_, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Mikoto ketika sudah menyelesaikan makanannya memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama makan malam.

"Uhukk"

"Uhuuk"

Sasuke dan Sakura tersedak suapan terakhir mereka secara bersamaan. Hey! Apakah itu pertanyaan yang sangat mengagetkan?

Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tersedak hanya menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Ka-kalian kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada heran.

"Tidak ada. Tapi, _Okaa-san_ membuat kami kaget dengan pertanyaan _Okaa-san_ itu." Jawab Sasuke santai setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Kenapa kalian kaget? Apakah kalian tidak ada niat untuk menikah? Sudah berapa bulan kalian menjalin hubungan sebagai pacar?" wajah heran Mikoto berubah menjadi wajah antusias saat mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_A-ano, baa-san. Ka-kami_ tid-" perkataan Sakura terputus oleh jawaban Sasuke,

"Hn, menikah belum terencana. Baru dua bulan."

Sakura sangat kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia melihat kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai _sexy_ kearahnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin merona.

"Oh begitu ya."

.

.

.

Pagi hari di _mansion_ Uchiha adalah pagi yang tenang. Karena para Uchiha memang suka ketenangan di pagi hari.

Mikoto, Shion, dan Sakura sedang berada di dapur sekarang, mereka sedang membuat sarapan. Biasanya yang membuat sarapan hanya Mikoto dan Mitsuki saja, karena Shion dan Itachi kan sudah tidak tinggal di _mansion_ ini lagi, mereka mempunyai rumah sendiri. Namun, karena ada Shion dan Sakura di sini, Mikoto menyuruh Mitsuki untuk istirahat dulu.

Sakura sangat senang saat membantu Mikoto. Ternyata Uchiha Mikoto memanglah sangat ramah. Sakura juga sudah tidak terlalu canggung bila bersama Mikoto dan Shion. Bahkan ketika Sakura memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan '_Baa-san'_ Mikoto malah menyuruhnya memanggilnya '_Kaa-san_'. Lalu, saat Sakura memanggil Shion dengan 'Shion-_san'_ Shion menyuruhnya menyebutnya dengan '_Nee-san'_.

Sakura sedikit demi sedikit juga tahu tentang keluarga ini. Karena Mikoto yang selalu bercerita tentang Sasuke semasa kecil dan saat masih menjadi anggota militer. Juga Shion yang bercerita tentang Itachi, bagaimana kebiasaan Itachi saat di rumah, persamaan Itachi dan Sasuke, dan juga perbedaannya.

Sakura seperti mempunyai keluarga baru di sini. Sakura juga merasa senang karena perlakuan Mikoto yang sangat baik kepadanya, seperti menunjukkan perhatian seorang ibu kepada anknya. Sakura juga jadi mengetahui bagaimana rasaya memiliki ibu yang selama ini ia rindukan, yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat secara langsung selama ini.

.

Setelah masakkan selesai, Sakura dan Shion di suruh untuk membangunkan Sasuke dan Itachi untuk segera turun dan sarapan. Sedangkan Fugaku sudah duduk manis di kursinya. Sakura menaiki tangga untuk kekamar Sasuke. Sejak selesai makan semalam, Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke karena Sakura tidur di kamar tamu dan ia juga dipinjamkan sebuah _dress_ oleh Shion. Saat ini Sakura mengenakan _dress _sedikit di atas lutut berwarna _peach_ dengan tali model _spaghetti_ menghiasi kedua bahunya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kaar Sasuke, sedangkan Shion yang sedari naik tangga bersamanya berhenti di kamar Itachi yang semalam di tempati oleh Shion juga. Sakura masuk kamar sasukesetelah melihat Shion memasuki kamar Itachi. Sakura mendekati ranjang Sasuke dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bangun.."

Namun, Sasuke belum juga bergerak, Sakura mengeraskan sedikit suaranya,

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo bangun sarapan!"

Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak. Sakura yang sudah kesal memilih untuk teriak,

"Sasuke, apa kau mati? Ayolah bangun! Kau disuruh turun untuk sarapan oleh _Kaa-_ Kyaaaa!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terhuyung ke ranjang Sasuke. Sakura belum berani untuk membuka matanya. Namun, karena penasaran Sakura membuka matanya. Dan, seketika itu dia merona dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat dirinya sedang dipeluk Sasuke seakan-akan Sakura adalah guling.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Sasuke!" Sakura terus memberontak meminta dilepaskan. Namun, bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah mengganti posisi menjadi menindih Sakura.

"Kau berisik sekali, Sakura." kata Sasuke yang kini matanya sudah tidak terpejam lagi. Dia menatap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya diam dan dengan mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Lama dengan posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Sasuke bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Sakura yang juga duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, dia menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang diam. Sasuke hanya memakai celana pendek saja saat ini, karena itulah kebiasaan Sasuke yang Sakura tahu. Sasuke tidak suka memakai piyama tidur, dia lebih suka bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana pendek saja. Dan, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengingat makan malam semalam yang mengganjal hatinya, lalu membuka suara,

"Umm, Sasuke-_kun? _Kenapa kau semalam berbicara kalau kita sudah dua bulan pacaran?"

Sasuke diam, namun kali ini ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menjawab,

"Hn, aku, sebenarnya.. um, Sakura, jadilah kekasihku."

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget saat mendengar kalimat pernyataan, ah tidak, kalimat perintah Sasuke barusan. Sudah dipastikan pipinya merona saat ini, karena ia merasa wajahnya menghangat. Dan, entah apa yang merasukinya, Sakura mengangguk dengan pasti. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mengangguk pun tersenyum, walau tipis, lalu ia membawa Sakura kedalam pelukkannya.

Sasuke melepas pelukkannya tanpa menjauhkan diri dari Sakura, malah ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sakura. Semakin dekat hingga taka da jarak sedikitpun diantara wajah mereka. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum nan kenyal milik Sakura dengan lembut. Lalu Sasuke melumatnya pelan, Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa _cherry_ dari _lipbalm_ yang dipakai Sakura. Sasuke menghisap bibir sakura pelan, dan lembut sesekali Sakura mencoba membalasnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan pagutan mereka dan membuat jarak kembali diantara wajah mereka yang kini sudah merona hebat karena membutuhkan oksigen.

_KRRIIEET_

_"_Hey _baka otouto! _Turunlah untuk sar-" perkataan Itachi terhenti saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini, dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona, dan sama-sama ngos-ngosan. Itachi tahu mereka habis melakukan apa.

"Umm, _gomen_ mengganggu kegiatan _morning kiss_ kalian. Tapi, sebaiknya kalian cepatlah turun, Sasuke pakai bajumu dan turunlah!"

_BLAM!_

Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi langsung menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

.

Sarapan pagi yang berlangsung dengan tenang dan hening suah selesai. Dan kini, Sakura bersama Mikoto dan Shion di ruang keluarga sedang menonton acara _gossip _di salah satu _channel _di _televise. _Sedangkan Sasuke, dan Itachi sedang berada di ruang kerja Fugaku, perbincangan antar pria katanya, namun tiba-tiba Itachi mendapat telepon dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mikoto dan Shion, Sakura ingin ke toilet. Saat Sakura keluar tolilet dan ingin kembali keruang keluarga, Sakura yang kebetulan melewati ruang kerja milik Fugaku tak sengaja mendengar sedikit keributan dari dalam lewat celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah minta padamu, Sasuke? Tinggalkan pekerjaan bodoh tidak jelasmu itu lalu bantulah ayah untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan Uchiha! Tapi kau tetap saja menjalankan pekerjaan tololmu itu! Kalau sampai orang-orang tahu kalau seorang Uchiha bekerja sebagai _Transporter_, itu akan sangat memalukan, Sasuke!" terdengar seperti suara Fugakuyang sedang marah.

Memang selama ini Fugaku sudah mengetahui apa yang selama ini anaknya kerjakan, yaitu menjadi seorang _Transporter_. Ia memang tidak memberitahukan perihal Sasuke ke _public,_ selama ini yang selalu Fugaku banggakan adalah Itachi. Karena Itachi mau menuruti kemauan ayahnya untuk meneruskan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan dan kelak akan menjadi penggantinya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang memiliki 'hobi' yang sangat aneh –menurutnya–. Jadi, ia tidak memberitahukan kepada _public _siapa nama anak bungsunya karena menurutnya jika semua orang tahu perihal pekerjaan anaknya, pasti akan membuat malu klan Uchiha. Tapi, Fugaku memperbolehkan Sasuke menjadi seorang _Transporter_ dengan syarat tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Sasuke.

"Itu bukan pekerjaan, ayah. Itu hanya sekedar hobi. Kalau aku mau nanti juga aku akan memimpin perusahaan Uchiha. Bersabarlah sedikit, yah." Sedangkan suara Sasuke terdengar sangat santai di telinga Sakura. Apa Sasuke sudah gila sampai-sampai berani melawan ayahnya seperti itu?

"Apapun itu, yang jelas ayah tetap tidak suka! Dan, menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan itu bukanlah hanya didasari oleh kemauanmu yang sangat sedikit itu, Sasuke! Tetapi kemauan yang sepenuh hati dan besar. Ayah juga tidak bisa bersabar. Dan," Fugaku memberi jeda sebentar, lalu melanjutkan,

"Ayah yakin kau bertemu dengan gadis _pink_mu itu dari pekerjaan tololmu itu, bukan? Pasti dia hanyalah gadis biasa, dari klannya saja sudah tertebak. Haruno. Klan itu belum pernah ayah mendengarnya. Dan lagi, bisakah kau mencari yang lebih terpandang sedikit, Sasuke? Itachi sepertinya lebih pintar memilih pendampingnya daripada kau."

_Deg!_

Sakit. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan di hatinya saat ini. Rasanya bagai dihantam betu besar bertubi-tubi hingga terasa begitu menyakitkan. Susah payah ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Kenapa ayah berbicara seperti itu, hah! Aku memang bertemu dengan Sakura saat sedang menjadi seorang _Transporter_. Tapi ayah sama sekali tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu! Jangan bawa-bawa Sakura dalam perdebatan ini! Sebenarnya apa yang ayah inginkan?!" Tanya Sasuke geram. Sakura sedikit lega mendengar Sasuke yang membelanya, namun, masih ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sedangkan Fugaku yang mendengar anak bungsunya ini melawan menyeringai lalu menjawab,

"Apa yang ayah inginkan? Mudah saja, tinggalkan pekerjaan tololmu, lalu pimpin perusahaan. Lalu, tinggalkan gadis _pink_ itu, lalu ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri Hyuuga. Itulah yang ayah mau. Bagaimana?" mendengar itu, gigi sasuke bergemeletuk. Kesal. Sekali. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Kalau itu yang ayah mau, baiklah," Sasuke memberi jeda atas perkataannya, dan itu membuat Sakura yang berada di luar sana tak lagi sanggup menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah, dan akhirnya meneteslah airmatanya. Namun, Sakura berusaha untuk menahan isakkannya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan hobiku sebagai _Transporter_, tapi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura. TIDAK. AKAN. aku mencintainya, ayah. Dengar itu? AKU. MENCINTAI. HARUNO. SAKURA! bahkan, bahkan aku sudah menidurinya!" seringai di wajah Fugaku hilang seketika saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau! Apa-apaan kau ini, Sasuke?! UCHIHA SASUKE! Dasar kurang ajar!"

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ayahnya lagi dan langsung berjalan keluar ruang kerja milik ayahnya dan,

_BLAMM!_

Sasuke menutup pintunya dengan membantingnya. Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu.

"Hiks.." sampai ia mendengar suara isakkan seseorang. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dank e kiri, namun tidak ada orang.

"Hiks.." Sasuke mendengarnya lagi, dan kali ini Sasuke yakin bahwa suaranya berasal dari balik tembok. Saat ia berjalan mendekati tembok, dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menutup mulutnya sambil menangis.

"Ssa-Sakura?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : saya gapernah bisa update cepet ya?-_-a gomen, banyak banget yang harus diurusin, dari mulai urusan sekolah sampai urusan liburan. ternyata update disaat liburan itu susah ya:( huh yauda deh karena dichapter sebelumnya ada beberapa pertanyaan jadi aku mau jawab ya^^

.

lovely : iyaa arigatou^^ ini udah update, tapi gomen gabisa cepet;'( arigatou udah review;)

sami haruchi 2 : iyaa gpp ko baru review;) umm, kalo film yang kamu tonton itu judulnya 'The Transporter' itu emang bener. beberapa adegan dan dialog nya ada yang aku ambil dari film itu. tapi gasemua adegan kok, cuma ada beberapa;) dan aku gaada niat untuk plagiat.

Setsuna f seie : hehe iyaiyaa.. ini udah agak panjangan belom? arigatou udah review^^

Guest : sebelumnya arigatou untuk review dan kritiknya. untuk bahasa ini aku udah coba ubah yaa dan semoga bahasanya udah engga terlalu berat ya. untuk ratingnya.. ummm, itu sebenernya di fic ini dichapter yang entah chapter berapa ada sedikit kata-kata kasar. terus juga ada beberaa adegan lemonnya, tapi untuk saat ini aku potong soalnya aku udah mutusin keluarin lemonnya di chap akhir;), soalnya kalo lemon itu bantuan temen aku sii hehehe.

.

.

yaa itu deh, karena ada yang kritik tentang bahasa, akhirnya aku ubah gaya bahasanya. ummm, bahasanya masih sulit dimengerti ga sih? okelah kalo gitu..

_thank's to :_

_ , Uchiha Cherry Rania17 , kai anbu , peyek chidori , Guest , Mita , charachain , kihara , Eysha 'CherryBlossom , GraceAnnesh , lovely , sami haruchi 2 , Setsuna f seie , Guest , Hana Kumiko , Uchiha Matsumi , kikieunhachul , shintaiffah , Hatake Ridafi kun._

oke, yang review nya login, udah aku bales lewat pm ya;) karena sebentar lagi itu tahun baru, jadi aku ucapin _HAPPY NEW YEAR ! _mari kita berharap supaya tahun-tahun kedepannya bisa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya;))

review, please ?

.

Jakarta / 31 / 12 / 13

7.10 PM

Sevi. S


	7. Chapter 7

warning : Typo(s) bertebaran , AU , OOC , DLDR!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fict © Sevi Suryani

.

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fict ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya,^^V

Happy reading;)

.

.

_BLAMM!_

Sasuke menutup pintunya dengan membantingnya. Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu.

"Hiks.." sampai ia mendengar suara isakkan seseorang. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dank e kiri, namun tidak ada orang.

"Hiks.." Sasuke mendengarnya lagi, dan kali ini Sasuke yakin bahwa suaranya berasal dari balik tembok. Saat ia berjalan mendekati tembok, dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menutup mulutnya sambil menangis.

"Ssa-Sakura?"

.

.

.

#Chapter7 : Before The Action Start.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya. Ia berjongkok juga untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Dengan perlahan, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut _soft pink_ milik Sakura, lalu memeluk wanita itu sampai isakkan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura mulai berhenti. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_.." suara Sakura terdengar sangat lirih dan sedikit serak.

"Sakura.. apa kau, mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, dan Sasuke menjadi tambah khawatir. Pasti Sakura mendengar ayahnya yang merendahkannya. Sasuke takut, sangat takut jika hati Sakura tersakiti melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti ini saja sudah membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Sasuke merasa bersalah karena ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga perasaan Sakura. Saat ini Sakura terlihat sangat rapuh. Jujur saja Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura saat pertama kali Sasuke melihat Sakura yang menjadi sebuah 'paket'. Tetapi pada saat itu Sasuke masih tidak yakin pada perasaannya, ia masih tidak bisa mengartikan perasaannya itu. Hingga saat pertama kali mereka –ehem– melakukan 'itu' di _mansion_ Uchiha ini saat Sakura pertama kali kesini, Sasuke baru menyadari apa arti perasaannya. Dan saat keluar dari kantor Kakashi, Sasuke juga tidak tega melihat air mata Sakura saat menceritakan mengenai ayahnya, rasanya begitu memilukan melihat Sakura mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura, kau-"

"_Go-gomen,_ Sasuke_-kun._ Tadi aku sedang ketoilet, saat aku ingin kembali keruang keluarga aku tidak sengaja mendengar Fugaku _Jii-san_ sedang marah-marah yang terdengar dari celah pintu, ka-karena pintunya tidak tertutup rapat." Ujar Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke karena takut kalau Sasuke menganggapnya tukang nguping pembicaraan orang.

Sasuke masih diam, tidak berkata apapun tetapi masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Tapi sungguh! Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya, Sasuke-_kun!_ A-aku.. aku-"

"Sstt.. sudahlah Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. Dan aku juga yakin kalau kau tidak berbohong. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, bukan kau. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kali ini Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Sakura. Tatapan Sasuke ke Sakura kini melembut, dan dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan menghapus jejak airmata yang ada di sana. Sakura yang menerima perlakuan lembut dari Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk dan merona, lalu ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut. Lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Lebih baik kita kekamar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ajak Sasuke sambil manggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan untuk menuju kamarnya.

.

Fugaku yang sedari tadi di belakang pintu menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Walaupun sangat tipis, tetapi senyum itu terlihat tulus. Sebenarnya Fugaku mendengar obrolan anak bungsunya dengan kekasihnya tadi. Fugaku mengerti sekarang, ternyata Sasuke memang mencintai wanita _pink_ itu. Dan kelakuan Sasuke tadi mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri saat ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Mikoto saat dulu.

Dulu, hubungan Fugaku dan Mikoto sangat dilarang oleh keluarga keduanya. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama berasal dari klan Uchiha, dan itu sebenarnya sangat tidak diperbolehkan. Namun karena kekeras kepalaan Fugaku, ia dan Mikoto akhirnya bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka ketika sudah direstui, walaupun ada konsekuensinya, Fugaku rela menerima apa saja yang orangtuanya minta asalkan ia dan Mikoto bisa menikah dan terus bersama.

Fugaku yang pada saat itu bercita-cita menjadi seorang militer harus merelakan cita-citanya itu, karena konsekuensinya adalah, jika ia ingin tetap melanjutkan hubungan dengan Mikoto itu berarti ia harus memimpin perusahaan Uchiha dan menggantikan ayahnya kelak yang otomatis harus melupakan impiannya itu. Karena itu, pada saat Sasuke lulus sekolah Fugaku menyuruhnya untuk menjadi seorang militer, awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk menjadi militer namun, karena waktu itu penyakit jantung Fugaku kambuh, akhirnya Sasuke menuruti kemauan ayahnya itu.

Namun, baru dua tahun Sasuke menjadi militer, Sasuke keluar dengan alasan tidak cocok dengan sekolah kemiliteran. Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya keras kepala membuat Fugaku menuruti kemauan Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan si bungsunya itu keluar dari kemiliteran. Dan yang membuat Fugaku gondok pada saat itu adalah Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya keluar dari rumah dan tidak memberi kabar padanya.

Seminggu Sasuke keluar rumah tanpa kabar, Sasuke kembali ke _mansion_ Uchiha dengan memberitahu kalau ia sekarang menjadi seorang _Transporter._ Fugaku memang awalnya sangat-sangat menentang, karena Sasuke harus menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Namun, lambat laun ia bisa mengerti, Sasuke juga butuh waktu, tetapi ia tetap tidak sabar dan sampai saat inilah, ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk memimpin perusahaan, sudah terlalu lama ia bersabar menghadapi putra bungsunya itu.

Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan Itachi. Itachi adalah anak yang penurut dan sopan. Tidak sekeras kepala dan pembangkang seperti Sasuke. Saat Fugaku meminta Itachi untuk kuliah mengambil jurusan bisnis, Itachi menurutinya hingga ia lulus dengan hasil yang sangat-sangat memuaskan. Akhirnya Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerjanya dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menatap Sakura serius. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar serius, karena terlalu serius itu membuat wajah Sasuke terlihat –err.. seram, menurut Sakura. apalagi sedaritadi Sasuke belum juga membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Sa-Sssasuke-_kun_.. sebenarnya apa yang ingin Sasuke_-kun_ katakana padaku?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

Seakan tersadar, Sasuke segera menggeleng dan menjawab,

"Hn. _Gomen._ Sebenarnya, Sakura katamu, kapal yang mengangkut _container_ berisi 400 orang itu tiba di pelabuhan Konoha kemarin, kan?"

"Iya benar, dan aku sedang bingung saat ini, Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana caranya aku menyelamatkan ayhku, saudariku, dan juga semua orang yang ada di dalamnya? Aku memang benar-benar payah.." kata Sakura dengan nada lesu.

"Aku akan membantumu, Sakura."

"Tapi… bukankah, kau-"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau misalkan ayahku melarangku. Aku akan tetap membantumu, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Aku janji." Pernyataan Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Pria itu menangkup pipi Sakura, lalu menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi lebar milik Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya merasa sangat senang, lalu memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu nomor _container_nya, Sasuke-_kun."_ Kata Sakura bingung.

Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Saura, lalu menarik nafas dan menjawab,

"Kita temui Danzou hari ini juga."

.

.

.

"Sasuke." Panggil Fugaku saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja menuruni tangga. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke sekenanya. Fugaku berjalan kearah mereka berdua, Sakura yang melihat Fugaku berjalan kearahnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya langsung mengerti dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Fugaku berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ini mengenai kalian. Aku.. sudah merestui hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Tapi, kau harus menjadi pemimpin Uchiha _corp_ yang ada di Suna. Bagaimana?" Tawar Fugaku dengan nada yang terdengar datar.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Fugaku tawarkan. Sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Hn, _arigatou_ ayah." Kata Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sakura." lanjut Sasuke mengajak Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan baru saja ia dan Sasuke berjalan dua langkah, Fugaku memanggil mereka kembali.

"Mau kemana kalian, Sasuke, Sakua?" Tanya Fugakua. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kembali menghadap Fugaku.

"Aku ada urusan dengan salah seorang _client_ku." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bukankah ayah sudah bilang? Tinggalkan pekerjaan tololmu itu!" ucap Fugaku.

"Hn, tapi kali ini aku ingin membantu ayah Sakura. Dan itu berarti aku berurusan dengan _client_ku. Ayah Sakura sedang dalam bahaya." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi. Ayah tidak mengizinkanmu." Ujar Fugaku.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, yah. Ini menyangkut ayah Sakura."

"Tapi dia itu _client_mu saat kau menjadi _Transporter._ Itu berarti kau berhubungan lagi dengan pekerjaan itu. Ayah menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkannya!" ucap Fugaku dengan nada yang mulai tinggi.

"Tapi untuk saat ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Transporter_ ayah! Orang-orang sedang membutuhkan bantuan!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sama tinggi dengan nada ayahnya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sudah membentak Fugaku hanya diam dan mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Fugaku tetap keras kepala untuk menentang Sasuke.

"Tapi orang-orang di sana membutuhkan bantuan, ayah! Ayah dulu menyuruhku untuk menjadi seorang prajurit militer, kan? Dan tugas seorang prajurit militer adalah menyelamatkan orang yang membutuhkan, yah! Dan sekarang, aku ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang!" kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersenyum. Kata-kata itu, adalah kata-katanya pada waktu itu.

Sedangkan Fugaku terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, lalu Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke, dengan menghela nafas dan berbicara,

"Baiklah, Kalian boleh pergi. Dan, semoga semua orang-orang yang kau bicarakan itu selamat."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dan segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Danzou-_sama._" Sapa seorang wanita berpakaian kantor rapi sambil membungkuk kepada Danzou. Danzou tak memperdulikannya, pria tua itu tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah wanita tadi.

Danzou terus berjalan, sampai di depan pintu ruangannya, Danzou menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri, setelah itu ia memasuki ruangannya.

_CEKLEK_

_BUAGHH!_

"Arrgghh!"

Baru saja masuk satu langkah, sebuah tonjokkan ia terima di hidungnya dan membuatnya teriak kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungya.

Sakura yang baru saja menonjok Danzou langsung mendorong Danzou untuk masuk dengan paksa. Sasuke langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung menendang Danzou hingga pria tua itu jatuh tersungkur. Sakura segera mengunci pintu, lalu Sasuke mengarahkan moncong pistol kearah kepala Danzou. Danzou yang sudah merasa sakit di hidungnya mulai hilang mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia menyeringai melihat siapa yang baru saja melakukan ini semua padanya.

"Angkat tanganmu!" pintah Sasuke pada Danzou.

Mendengar perintah Sasuke, dengan wajah meremehkannya ia mengangkat tangannya sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke. Sasuke kesal, karena ia merasa diremehkan oleh seorang pria tua.

Sakura langsung berjalan kearah rak yang berisi map-map dan beberapa dokumen-dokuen yang sepertinya sangat penting. Sakura mencari-cari sesuatu, ia memberantaki dan mengacaukan map-map dan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Sehingga semuanya berantakkan dan berceceran di mana-mana, namun sepertinya Sakura belum menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sakura menoleh kearah Danzou, sepertinya Sakura sangat marah dengan pria tua satu ini, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sangar saat melihat Danzou.

"Katakan, berapa nomor _container_ itu?!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Hoo.. santailah sedikit, cantik. Apa yang kau tanyakan tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Jawab Danzou dengan nada santai.

"Dasar tua bangka brengsek! Katakan padaku sekarang!"

"Sakura, sabar dulu, jangan terlalu emosi nanti dia akan merasa menang." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke berujar menoleh kearah Sasuke, lalu menarik nafas dan menghelanya, dan pandangannya beralih ke Danzou lagi.

"Katakan sekar-"

_BRAKK!_

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena suara pintu didobrak paksa oleh seseorang. Dan, seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak kaget. Sakura sangat kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja masuk, seorang pria paruh baya berjas, berdasi, berkemeja, dan ber_pantofel_, memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat dan berkumis.

"_Konichihwa, _Sakura-_chan._" Sapa pria paruh baya tadi.

"A-ayah…" panggil Sakura tergagap melihat kearah pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Kenapa, Sakura-_chan?_ Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? Kau tidak rindu pada ayah, Sakura-_chan?_" Tanya ayah Sakura kepada Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya seperti orang yang mau memeluk. Sedangkan Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada ayahnya.

"Sakura.." gumam Sasuke saat melihat Sakura menangis, dan genggaman tangannya pada pistol mulai mengendur. Sasuke lengah sampai ia tak menyadari ada yang mendekat kearahnya.

_BAGGHH! BUAGH! BUAGGHH!_

Tiga kali tonjokkan telak mengenai wajah dan perut Sasuke. Sasukepun jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun.._" panggil Sakura saat melihat Sasuke tersungkur kelantai. Sasuke mengelap sudut bibirnya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Dan seketika itu iris _onyx_nya melebar saat melihat siapa yang baru saja menonjoknya. Terlihat pemuda tampan berambut kuning jabrik, terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, memiliki iris biru laut yang cerah.

"Na-naruto-_dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Kau sudah bukan siapa-siapaku." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naruto-_dobe_' oleh Sasuke itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh! Mengapa kau bersama mereka? Kau memukulku,dan, mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku, _dobe?_" Tanya Sasuke lagi, namun kali ini terlihat lebih datar.

"Heh, kau yang bodoh! Dan kuingatkan lagi padamu, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Jawab Naruto lagi.

"Aku bukan lagi berada di pihakmu. Atau lebih tepatnya dari dulu aku tidak pernah berada di pihakmu. Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat bodoh, Uchiha." Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sangat _shock._ Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai _sahabat_mu malah mengkhianatimu. Dan, _sahabat_mu itu malah memihak kepada musuh yang saat ini sedang kau hadapi!

Tunggu! Sasuke ingat sekarang. Saat pria tua berambut putih panjang yang ia temui di _caffe_ untuk mengantarkan '_paket'_ yang berisi Sakura. Saat itu kata-kata pria tua itu di telfon adalah

' "_Naruto memberikanku nomormu–" '_

Ya! Itulah yang dikatakan pria tua itu. Jadi..

"Kau sudah merancanakan ini semua, ya. Kau yang memberitahu nomorku kepada pria tua berambut putih itu secara sengaja, kan? Karena pria tua itu bekerja sama dengan pria tua brengsek ini, kan! Iya, kan!" tuding Sasuke marah sambil menunjuk Danzou yang saat ini sudah bangkit berdiri.

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya mengankat satu alisnya dan menyeringai licik. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke Naruto.

"Urus dia." Kata Danzou santai. Naruto mengangguk, lalu Naruto memberi kode pada dua pria berbadan besar dan memakai kacamata hitam. Kedua pria besar itu langsung berjalan kearah Naruto. Dua orang besar itu menahan lengan kanan dan kiri Sasuke, lalu Naruto menonjok perut Sasuke beratubi-tubi, Sasuke ingin melawan namun kedua orang besar itu memegangi lengannya dengan kuat. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pingsan.

"Sasuke-_kun!"_ teriak Sakura sembari berlari menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang kini tergeletak tengkurap di lantai.

"_Ne,_ sekarag apa ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan, cantik?" Tanya Danzou yang masih memperlihatkan seringainya pada Sakura yang sekarang memangku kepala Sasuke di pahanya sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

"Sakura-_chan_ sekarang kau ikut ayah, kita tidak akan hidup kesusahan lagi." Kata ayah Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang sesenggukan meraih pistol yang tadi dipakai Sasuke kini tergeletak di samping Sasuke. Lalu dengan tangan gemetar ia menodongkan pistol itu kearah ayahnya dan Danzou secara bergantian.

"Diam! Jangan bergerak atau aku tarik pelatuk ini!" teriak akhirnya ayah Sakura berhenti melangkah.

"Wow.. mengapa kau galak sekali pada ayahmu, Sakura? bukankah Kizashi itu ayahmu yang kau cintai dan kau sayangi?" Tanya Danzou dengan seringainya yang makin lebar.

"Diam kau, tua Bangka brengsek! Atau kupastikan sebuah peluru menancap di kepalamu!" ancam Sakura.

"Ooow, baiklah. Aku diam." Kata Danzou sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti seolah-olah mengunci rapat mulutnya. Lalu Sakura kembali mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Kizashi.

"Kenapa.. kenapa ayah melakukan semua ini? Aku sudah menyusul ayah ke Konoha hanya untuk menyelamatkan ayah! Kenapa ayah setega ini padaku?! Dan, dimana Kimy? Kenapa ayah tidak membawa Kimy dan malah membiarkan Kimy berada di dalam _container _itu?! lalu kenapa ayah bersama tua bangka brengsek itu. Apa ayah tau dia sempat ingin menjadikanku pelacurnya, yah?!" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi kepada Kizashi.

"Sakura… ayah tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sayang. Danzou-_sama_ menculikmu ke dalam sebuah paket hanya untuk membawamu kepada ayah, nak. Kenapa kau semarah itu pada ayah?" Tanya Kizashi menatap melas kepada putrinya.

_TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura yang tadinya mau membuka mulutnya membatalkan niatnya itu. Terlihatlah Kakashi dengan beberapa orang bawahannya di ambang pintu.

"_Konochiwa, _Danzou-_san._" Sapa Kakashi.

"Oh, insprktur Kakashi ternyata. Suatu kebetulan sekali. Aku mau orang itu ditangkap." Kata Danzou seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berada di pangkuan Sakura. Kakashi berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Hm? Kenapa aku harus menangkapnya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena ia menyerang kantorku, dia orang jahat. Dan aku mau kau menangkapnya." Jawab Danzou tenang.

"Benarkah ia orang jahat? Bahkan aku mengenalnya." Kata Kakashi.

"Terserah kau saja. Ku harap kau keluar dengan membawa pemuda sialan itu bersamamu." Ujar Danzou sembari berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Kizashi yang melihat Danzou keluar, ikut keluar. Namun sebelumnya ia memberi isyarat pada kedua orang yang membantu Naruto memukul Sasuke untuk menarik Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mengikuti Danzou keluar.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ikut ayah. Sasuke-_kun.._ bangunlah! Tolong aku! Hikss lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berontak agar orang-orang besar ini mau melepaskannya. Namun, percuma juga Sakura memberontak seperti apapun karena orang-orang yang menariknya ini sangat kuat.

Saat melihat Sakura sudah keluar ruangan, Kakashi memandang Sasuke yang saat ini masih pingsan di lantai. Lalu bergumam,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hm, sangat membingungkan."

"Bawa Sasuke ke mobil." Pintah Kakashi kepada anak buahnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dan disusul oleh anak buahnya yang sedang menggotong Sasuke.

_Blam!_

.

.

.

.

.

SASUKE's POV :

.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjapkan beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke tempatku berada saat ini. Sial! Mangapa seluruh badanku terasa sakit dan pegal sekali? Aku mengubah posisi berbaringku menjadi posisi duduk. Oh yaampun! Pantas saja aku merasakan sakit dan pgal di seluruh tubuhku, ternyata aku tidur di sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang sangat keras. Hhh..

Ku pegang kepalaku yang masih terasa sedikit pening, lalu aku lihat sekelilingku. Ini.. sebuah ruangan kah? Atau apa? Mengapa ada jeruji besi? Jangan bilang kalau aku sedang berada di…. Sel tahanan?

APA?! Hey! Bagaimana bisa?

Setahuku aku tidak pernah berbuat _criminal_. Yah, beberapa kali pernah saat aku menjadi _Transporter_. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, bukan?

"Sudah bangun, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang yang sangat ku kenali suaranya. Kakashi. Apa dia yang memasukkan ku ke sini?

Aku tak menjawab, ia mendekati sel ku dengan segelas kopi di tangnnya lalu ia meminum isinya sedikit sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Kau bingung mengapa kau berada di sini? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan."

_Grek grek._

Kakashi membuka gembok sel lalu masuk dan langsung duduk di sampingku. Dia memium kopinya dulu sebelum berbicara. Dasar.

"Tadi aku ke kantor Danzou. Dan menemukan ada beberapa orang ber-jas di sana. Saat aku masuk, Danzou sudah langsung menyuruhku untuk menangkapmu yang saat itu sedang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan gadis berambut _pink_ yang bersamamu kemarin. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa Danzou menyuruhku untuk menangkapmu, yang jelas sepertinya Danzou benci sekali terhadapmu." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Apa? Lalu di mana Sakura sekarang? Dan, mengepa kau tidak menangkapnya? Mengapa aku yang ditangkap. Apakah kau tidak tahu? Si tua bangka itu adalah orang jahat. Oh bukan, tapi sangat jahat." Aku sangat bingung. Mengapa tua bangka itu dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh Kakashi menangkapku? Tak sadarkah dia bahwa dirinya itu sangat amat pantas masuk penjara? Dan, aku khawatir sekali dengan Sakura, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto si pengkhianat itu? juga dengan seorang yang mengaku sebagai ayah Sakura. Ini semua membuatku ingin mati saja.

"Gadis _pink_ itu ditarik paksa oleh suruhan Danzou. Dia sempat beberapa kali memberontak dan memanggil namamu untuk bangun." Kata Kakashi.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menyelamatkan Sakura dari mereka? Mengapa kau membiarkan mereka memaksa Sakura, hah?!" nada bicaraku sudah mulai meninggi sekarang. Aku sangat emosi. Bisa-bisanya Kakashi membiaarkan Sakura ditarik paksa oleh orang-orang brengsek itu!

"Hei hei! Tenanglah dulu, Uchiha. Utnuk apa aku mengganggu urusan meraka? Aku kan tidak tahu-menahu urusannya. Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau ini kan seorang Uchiha. Sebaiknya kau pulang ke _mansion_mu itu, lalu jalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa. Janganlah lagi kau menjalani bisnismu yang tidak jelas apa itu. yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa bisnis yang sedang kau jalani, namun aku tahu bahwa bisnismu itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Kau tahu, bukan? Aku sudah merahasiakan pada semua orang yang kukenal bahwa kau ini seorang Uchiha." Jawab Kakashi panjang lebar dengan santai.

Ya, aku dan Kakashi memang sudah saling mengenal lumayan lama. Semenjak aku menyewa _apertemen_ku yang saat ini sudah hangus itu. aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang mengalami sedikit masalah dengan seseorang saat sedang mengendarai mobilku di jalan. Lalu aku dan orang yang bermasalah denganku itu ke kantor Kakashi. Dan, semenjak itu lah aku dan Kakashi berkenalan. Terkadang bertemu di jalan saat Kakashi sedang bertugas, atau saling mengundang minum teh bersama. Dan membicarakan hal-hal tentang wanita-wanita –walaupun hanya Kakashi yang membicarakan tentang itu– cantik yang menjadi dambaan para pria.

Awalnya Kakashi hanya mengetahui nama pendekku saja dan tak mengetahui apa nama klanku. Namun pada suatu saat Kakashi kepo ingin mengetahui nama klanku, dan dengan terpaksa aku memberi tahunya dengan syarat jangan beritahu kepada siapapun kalau aku ini seorang Uchiha. Wajar saja jika Kakashi kaget. Karena aku ini tidak terlalu dikenal oleh orang-orang. Aku tidak pernah terlihat di _televise_ karena aku tidak suka dengan yang seperti itu. Dan aku juga tidak menjalani bisnis keluarga Uchiha layaknya Itachi, kakakku, karena aku memang tidak berminat. Dan aku lebih memilih menyewa _apartemen_ untuk hidup mandiri.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu kalau Danzou itu adalah seorang yang jahat? Ia menyekap 400 orang di dalam sebuah kontainer. Dan kontainer itu sampai di pelabuhan kemarin." ucapku pada Kakashi. Lalu seketika Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa ia melakukan itu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan sedikit kaget.

"Mereka akan dijadikan budak. Atau mungkin sebagian wanita di sana akan dijadikan pekerja seks komersial." Jawabku sambil menatap Kakashi serius.

"Kalau begitu harus menghentikan Danzou dan menyelamatkan orang-orang malang tersebut." Kata Kakashi.

"Ya, niatku dan Sakura memang begitu awalnya. Namun, saat aku ke kantor tua bangka itu tadi, kau tahu bukan apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya, kalau begitu kau harus selamatkan mereka. Juga Sakura-mu itu." ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku ingin kau membantuku, Kakashi." Ujarku sambil menyeringai pada Kakashi yang sedang menyeruput kopinya lagi.

"Hm? Tentu saja. Apa itu?" Tanya Kakashi yang tidak menyadari seringaian ku..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : karena udah keseringan ngucapin 'gomen' akibat dari telat update, pasti udah tau kan kalo aku mau ucapin apa? hehehe :3 oke, terus gomen aku kali ini ga bales review, soalnya sebenernya aku lagi kerjain tugas iniii banyak banget-_-tapi aku sempet-sempetin update;) walaupun beberapa fic aku ada yang ilang dan saat aku cari di recycle bin gaadaa, untung masih ada di flashdisk tapi yang di flashdisk gaya bahasanya masih yang dulu, jadi aku ganti lagi deh:| tapi kalo ada bahasa yang kaya kemarinkemarin, mohon maklumin yaa hehe, oiyaa aku mau ucapin arigatou untuk yang udah nge-review, nge-fave, nge-follow... :*:*:*

thank's for reading

review, pliss?

.

.

.

Jakarta / 12 / 01 / 14

5.33 PM

Sevi. S


End file.
